Eramos y somos un equipo
by Kira92
Summary: Naruto y Sakura tienen una gran amistad, pero Sasuke se siente aislado. Si los amores de infancia había sido olvidados,¿por qué naruto la seguía llamando Sakura-chan? Y porque a Sasuke le molestaba tanto? NaruSaku SasuSaku
1. Despues de tantos años

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.**_

_**Éramos (y somos) un equipo**_

Capitulo 1: Después de tantos años

-Y que tal esa casa cerca del lago que viste el otro día?-preguntó Naruto tomando los palillos

-Si, lo pensé, pero está muy lejos del hospital, y es demasiado grande, más difícil de mantener-respondió Sakura revolviendo su bebida

-¿Y aquel departamento cerca de la academia? Creo que fue unos de los primeros, no?-volvió a preguntar el rubio

-No, ya lo vendieron

-¿Y el que estaba junto a tu casa? Bueno, ahora la casa de tus padres, digamos.

-Justamente, está demasiado cerca de mis padres, preferiría evitarlo-respondió rápidamente la pelirrosa provocando un suave risa en el ojiazul.

-Así que, por el momento no hay más opciones-concluyó Naruto, haciendo señas para que empiecen a preparar otro plato de Ramen

-Si, parece que tendré que seguir esperando. Espero encontrar una casa pronto, la convivencia con mis padres se está volviendo insoportable

-¿Tu mamá sigue con esa historia de que tienes misiones muy difíciles?-comentó Naruto terminando su Ramen.

-Si…bueno, ahora no tanto. Ya sabes, con todo esto de la epidemia de gripe el hospital está colmado de trabajo, así que no he podido ir a muchas misiones en este último mes.

-Cierto, la epidemia. Por cierto, está mañana me encontré a la mamá de Konohamaru, me pidió que te diera las gracias por ella y que te diga que Konohamaru ya se ha curado

-¡Que alegría escuchar eso! La verdad es que Konohamaru me tenía preocupada, no presentaba una gripe normal, temí que tuviéramos que internarlo por deshidratación.

-Mirá, aquí están!-indicó una voz en el fondo

-Hola, Kiba-saludó Naruto

-Hola!-saludó alegremente el aludido

-Te dije que estaría en el Ichiraku-señaló un moreno alto y de ojos pardos

-Hola, Sasuke-saludó Naruto una vez más

-Te estábamos buscando, Choji está organizando una pequeña fiesta para Shikamaru, algo así como "su última día de Chunnin". Nos juntamos en casa de Choji, vienes?-dijo Kiba manteniendo la alegría. Akamaru ladró compartiendo el sentimiento de su dueño

-Pero…-balbuceó Naruto girándose a ver a Sakura

-Ve, no hay problema. Además, tengo que volver al hospital, Ino me pidió que la ayudara en su turno, ya te dije que estamos atestados por lo de la epidemia.

-¿Quieres qué te acompañe al hospital?-ofreció Naruto

-No, ve con los chicos, han de estar apurados-respondió la pelirrosa señalando a Akamaru que estaba inclinando hacía adelante, como si estuviera a punto de saltar y correr

-Ya, Naruto, nos están esperando a nosotros para empezar-apuró Sasuke

-De acuerdo, adiós Sakura-chan! Nos vemos, y espero que encuentres una casa pronto-se despidió Naruto dejando en la mesa el dinero para la cuenta

-¡Nos vemos, Sakura!-se despidió Kiba

-Hasta luego, chicos-gritó la pelirrosa saltando de su asiento.

La kunoichi se fue hacía un lado y los chicos por el otro. Ninguno se volvió para mirar atrás, pero nadie se percató cuando, disimuladamente, Sasuke buscó a la pelirrosa por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué casa?-preguntó el moreno

-Está planeando mudarse, ya sabes, quiere ser independiente y eso-respondió el rubio más concentrado en jugar con Akamaru que en responder

-¿Mudarse?-inquirió Sasuke

-Si, de la casa de sus padres. Pero aunque está buscando hace bastante, no encuentra nada que le guste-dijo Naruto

Sasuke puso el ceño confundido, si hace tanto que busca ¿Por qué él no se había enterado que se iba a mudar?

-Si, había escuchado algo de eso de Hinata-dijo Kiba

Sasuke resopló inconscientemente, hasta Kiba sabía algo del tema.

-Sabés, mi hermana se va a mudar también, se va a vivir con su novio, y va a poner su departamento en venta. No es muy grande, pero suficiente para una persona, quizás podrías comentárselo-notificó el de pelo marrón

-Se lo diré cuando la vea-musitó el chico kyubi

-Yo diría más bien que le insistas-sugirió Kiba dándole un codazo amistoso- El departamento de mi hermana está a solo dos casa del tuyo

Naruto no respondió, solo se ruborizó un poco, pero lo suficiente para que la tenue luz de la calle lo delatará. Kiba rió socarronamente seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru. Sasuke, por su lado, se limitó a un suave bufido, casi imperceptible, mientras buscaba algo más divertido entre las baldosas del piso. O por lo menos algo que lo distrajera. Esa sería, con certeza, una típica noche de ninjas adolescentes.

--

La enorme pared de piedra natural se levantaba impetuosa entre el paisaje. El viento soplaba apacible, haciendo ondear suavemente la cabellera rosa. Rock Lee dio un salto para sortear la última piedra y aterrizó sobre la hierba en un suave aterrizaje. Sakura sonrío entre sorprendida y resignaba, la velocidad de Lee mejoraba día a día, en unos segundos había subido y bajado del risco, como si fuera un ejercicio más de la rutina diaria. Bueno, pensó Sakura, quizás lo sea. Se acerco al ninja y tomó su brazo derecho para hacérselo estirar. Lo inspeccionó con ojo clínico, y luego lo dejó caer suavemente mientras volvía a sonreír de la misma forma.

-Muy bien, Lee, parece que te has curado perfectamente. Seguro que tu hombro no quedó resentido por la lesión, no?-preguntó Sakura con una carpeta en la mano izquierda.

-No, no he sentido nada al subir el risco-respondió el aludido flexionando y estirando el brazo una y otra vez para cerciorarse.-por cierto, en la sima he encontrado esto para ti.

De su mano izquierda, que mantenía escondida detrás de su espalda hasta el momento, sacó una hermosa flor de un extraño color verde

-Me hizo acordar a tus ojos-comentó encogiéndose de hombro

Sakura se rió tenuemente tomando la flor. Lee había crecido y madurado, y aunque estaba segura que él ya no sentía el ilógico amor de niño inocente por ella, seguía teniendo esos detalles dulces. Y Sakura ya no lo evitaba por eso, ni le daban asco sus muestras de afecto. Los dos tenían en claro que solo había amistad.

Un carraspeó cercano interrumpió a la pelirrosa antes de que pudiera contestar. Otro ninja los miraba a unos pasos de ellos. Sin saludar o disculparse por la interrupción, miró a Lee y habló en tono claro

-Tenten te busca, Gai tiene una misión para ustedes-indicó el ninja

-Oh, gracias, Sasuke. Bueno, nos vemos Sakura-san-dijo Lee

-Si, nos vemos-respondió Sakura-Oh, espera Lee, no dejes de aplicarte le ungüento que te dí, por precaución sigue poniéndotelo 3 o 4 días más, sobre todo si van de misión.

-De acuerdo, adiós!-saludó el pelinegro antes de desaparecer en una nube de tierra.

Sasuke se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Lee, parecía contrariado.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura para llamar su atención

-Que quieres-respondió secamente el moreno

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué tienes tu Sharingan activado?-preguntó la pelirrosa

-Estaba entrenando, no me di cuenta-respondió inexpresivamente el ninja. En un segundo sus ojos volvieron a ser negro.

Sakura no hizo ninguna acotación, pero para su parecer la ropa del moreno estaba demasiado limpia como para _haber estado entrenando. _Su remera blanca estaba impecable, no había ni rastro de tierra. Y ella sabía que Sasuke no era de los que se medían al entrenar. No sabía en qué momento Sasuke se giró para verla, pero la forma en que la miraba tan fijamente sin decir nada la estaba incomodando. Era increíble cómo, después de tantos años, él siguiera teniendo el poder de desestabilizarla tan simplemente. Quizás ella ya no se pasara las noches soñando con él, pero eso no quitaba la manera en que la intimidaban esos ojos color carbón.

-¿tengo algo?-preguntó al ver que el moreno no iba a decir nada

_Si, una flor totalmente innecesaria en tu mano_, pensó Sasuke

-La quinta nos quiere en su oficina-se limitó a decir

El moreno dio media vuelta y se quedó en su lugar hasta la kunoichi lo alcanzó. Empezaron a caminar a la mansión del Hokage siendo acompañados solo por el susurro del viento, Sasuke seguía tan introvertido y misterioso como cuando se había con Orochimaru, hacía tantos años.

-Espero que sea una misión…hace tanto que no salgo de Konoha…-comentó Sakura sin esperar una respuesta

-Supongo que será una misión, también quiere ver a Naruto-informó Sasuke

-¿En serio? Wau, hace bastante que no tenemos una misión los tres juntos-dijo Sakura

-¿Y qué es lo que le pasa a Lee?

-Una lesión en su hombro, nada de qué preocuparse, ya se ha recuperado

-Hump…-bufó el de ojos oscuros, no se refería a _eso_ cuando hizo la pregunta

-¿Algo te molesta?-preguntó la Kunoichi, algo cansado por el tratamiento de indiferencia

-Aún tienes la flor

-Si, es una bonita flor, la quiero conservar, ¿algún problema con eso?

-Solo que no me parece _bien_

-¿Y cuáles son tus razones?-preguntó la pelirrosa en una mueca

-Bueno, supongo que no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero anoche una cita con Naruto, hoy Lee te da una flor…eso no habla muy bien de ti

-¿Insinúas algo?

-Creo que fui claro

-Claramente prejucioso, dirás. Primero que nada, lo de anoche no fue una _cita_. Terminé mi turno en el hospital, Naruto pasaba por ahí y fuimos a comer, porque somos _amigos_. Y lo de Lee, bueno, Lee es así, pero los dos tenemos muy claro que solo somos _amigos. _Repito por si no te quedó claro, amigos_, _Lee y Naruto _amigos._ Además, en todo caso es _mi vida_

-Lo sé, pero también es la vida de Naruto, y es mi amigo.

-Pués no te preocupes por él, también es mi amigos, no pretendo hacerle daño. Además, yo creo que Naruto ya no se ilusiona _conmigo_, si entiendes a que me refiero. Han pasado los años _Sasuke_, la infancia terminó.

Sasuke cerró los ojos lentamente. Cierto, él ya no era _Sasuke-kun._

-Mejor.-contestó él

-Mejor.-replico ella

La mansión Hokage apareció frente a ellos. Naruto los esperaba al borde de la escalera con la chaqueta naranja y negra medio abierta por el calor. Parecía enojado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Sakura, adelantándose

-No, no. Es que tenemos que ir hasta la aldea de la arena según me dijo Shizune-respondió el rubio, algo sorprendido de verlos llegar juntos.

-Pensé que te llevabas bien con Gaara y los demás-apuntó la kunoichi

-Si, si. Pero es que es bastante lejos, seguro que el Capitan Yamato vendrá con nosotros porque Kakashi-sensei está en una misión.

-¿Cuál es el problema con el capitán Yamato?-inquirió Sakura

-Ninguno, pero quería que esta fuera una misión del viejo equipo 7

-Ah, ya te entiendo

-Bueno, entremos de una vez-dijo Sasuke hablando por primera vez

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas mientras Sasuke abría la puerta. Parecía que el moreno estaba no de buen humor, entendiendo por _buen humor para Sasuke _que se limitara a quedarse callado con mirada inexpresiva, siempre al margen de la situación si no era requerido su accionar. Le restaron importancia y entraron detrás del Uchiha. Sakura cerró la puerta, pero a lo lejos pudo divisar a Tenten. Estaba con Ino, parecían charlar animadamente, sin que nada las apurara. Y no había rastro de Lee ni de Gai a su alrededor…

**Continuara…**

**¿Le gustó? Es mi primer fanfic de Naruto.**


	2. Equipo 7

**Nota: ****Cambie el titulo a **_**Ilusiones **_**porque la verdad es que el anterior lo puse algo apurada y no sé, no me termina de convencer.**

**Bueno, y cuando el capitulo anterior Tsunade dice que el bijuu de las 8 colas es sigiloso como las serpientes, es porque, según escuché, el de 8 colas es una serpiente de 8 colas, justamente, y creo que 8 cabezas**

_**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto**_

Capitulo 2: Equipo 7

_**La Venganza puede recaer en ti con el tiempo**_

Una misión simple, pero larga. Primero, tenían que ir hasta la aldea de la Arena. Ebizō, el hermano de la difunta Chiyo y además alto funcionario de la aldea, debía ser sometido a una riesgosa operación, y Konoha, al ser aliada, ofreció mandar personal médico especializado. La aldea de la Arena aceptó la ayuda, pero solo pidió que sea enviado un médico alegando que ya tenía suficientes pero que un aporte de los conocimientos de Konoha no vendría mal, y que si era posible fuera enviada Sakura Haruno. El propio Gaara lo solicitó ante la insistencia de Temari, recordando cómo le había salvado la vida a Kankuro. Eso tomaría por lo menos 2 días, según el informe. Y luego tendría una misión de espionaje. Una banda de pandilleros estaba creando problemas en la ciudad capital del país del rio, al este del país del viento donde estaba la aldea de la Arena. La aldea de las Rocas acusaba que esos ninjas eran desertores de Konoha, por lo que debían ir a investigar y volver con pistas que verifiquen si lo eran o no, y de serlo, prepararse para entrar en acción

-Perfecto-masculló Naruto una vez fuera de la oficina-una misión sin límite de tiempo

-Tómalo como unas vacaciones, no creo que haya mucha acción en la ciudad-comentó Sakura

Los tres se fueron a preparar sus cosas, partían luego de almorzar. Mientras tanto, una nerviosa Shizune se mordía el labio inferior dentro del recinto de la Hokage

-Dime que pasa ya, Shizune-musitó Tsunade sabiendo que le iba a decir

-¿No es arriesgado?-soltó Shizune

-Sé a qué te refieres, pero no podemos hacer mucho. La aldea de la arena quiere a Sakura, y ciertamente con todo lo de la epidemia hemos retenido a Sakura demasiado tiempo en la aldea, fuiste tú la que me dijo que ella te imploró por una misión. Y el país del Rio está cerca de la aldea de la arena, es la oportunidad perfecta. Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke hacen un perfecto trabajo en equipo, son pocos los equipos que aun siguen como fueron hechos originalmente y la mayoría está en una misión. Además, estando Naruto fuera de la aldea podemos ponernos a investigar a fondo sobre Akatsuki y comenzar a trazar maniobras de defensa en caso de un ataque.

-Pero…enviarlos solos…tanto tiempo, tan lejos…-siguió dudando Shizune

-No olvides que los tres ya han vencido a un Akatsuki, son bastante fuertes. ¿Te acuerdas de una de las razones por la que los miembros del consejo aceptaron la reinserción de Sasuke a la aldea?

-Si, si. Porque _ha quitado del camino a tres enemigos potenciales de Konoha, entre los que había dos traidores y miembros de Akatsuki y los tres eran criminales buscados de rango S_-dijo Shizune con las mismas palabras del informe que había emitido del consejo

-Deidara, Itachi y Orochimaru son enemigos muy fuertes, y Sasuke se ha podido encargar de ellos. Naruto y Sakura también han matado a un Akatsuki. No son solo unos niños indefensos. Además, de que Naruto nunca se dejaría dominar estando sus amigos cerca. Será una misión médica y una misión de espionaje en una ciudad llena de civiles que no presentaran enfrentamientos para ellos. Todo estará bien-explicó la Godaime

-¿Pero porque no enviar a un jounin con ellos?-preguntó Shizune

-Porque realmente les debo una misión juntos-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa maternal-hace un año que Sasuke volvió a la aldea y nunca han tenido una misión solo ellos tres, como en los viejos tiempos… Y como Kakashi está muy ocupado ayudando en el servicio AMBU, no quise colocar a nadie _ajeno _al equipo…Ya, no te preocupes Shizune, le pedí a Sakura que enviara informes cada 3 días y tiene el sello para Naruto. Todo estará bien, confía en ellos.

-¿Y si Akatsuki los ataca? No importa que tan fuertes sean, la verdad es que Akatsuki ha estado fuera de acción por bastante tiempo, me preocupa que estén planeando algo.

-También lo he pensado, pero hay que recordar que a Akatsuki solo le quedan la mitad de sus miembros originales, están realmente debilitados. La aldea de la luna reportó una ataque de ellos el último mes, según indican las pistas, están ocupados con el Bijuu de las 8 colas antes de ir por Naruto.

-¿Y cuando lo atrapen? ¿Y si ya lo ha atrapado?-se agitó la morocha

-No te preocupes, el Bijuu de las ochos colas es fuerte. Muy fuerte. No es fácil de atrapar, ni de localizar. Se mueve sigiloso, como las serpientes…

--

Ahora **si** estaba de mal humor. Hacía media hora que sus compañeros debían haber llegado, pero **no**, él seguía esperando sin que nadie apareciera. Y fue peor cuando llegaron de una vez, **juntos **y **riendo**. Los miró sin disimular su furia, esperando una explicación.

-Lo sentimos, Sasuke, se nos hizo tarde-dijo Sakura aun entre risas

-Si…es que…jaja…bueno no entenderías, es solo que jajaja-naruto volvió a reír estruendosamente.

-Solo nos encontramos con Lee cuando fuimos a almorzar, y bueno, no importa, al menos ya llegamos

_Otra vez _habían ido a almorzar juntos.

-¿Te has enojado porque no te invitamos?-preguntó Naruto escudriñando su expresión

-Vámonos, se hace tarde-fue la única respuesta de Sasuke

-No fue nuestra intención, solo que pensamos que nos querrías venir. No te enfades-explicó Naruto alcanzando su ritmo

-Déjalo, Naruto, parece que hoy está de malhumor, solo que hay que dejarlo que se le pase solo-dijo Sakura

-De acuerdo. Ah, por cierto, Sakura-chan, Kiba me dijo que su hermana…-

Sasuke miró hacia el frente mientras la voz de Naruto se perdía en el fondo. Se había _desconectado_, como siempre, se sumía en su mundo. En su mente aun retumbaba una palabra teñida de la voz de Naruto: _Sakura-chan…_

Si Naruto seguía llamando a Sakura con el_ –chan_, era porque aunque ya no se _ilusionara_ con ella, aún la apreciaba mucho, seguían siendo amigos…entonces, pensó, porque él ya no era _Sasuke-kun_?

_Sakura-chan _ Volvió a escuchar, Naruto no paraba de hablar. Los dos parecían muy animados…y él parecía tan lejano.

--

La noche calló pronto, consiguieron hospedaje en una especie de motel a un lado del camino principal. Tenían un área especializada para ninjas, alejada de la zona para civiles. Los ninjas de Konoha eran muy recibidos allí, y no era la primera vez que se hospedaban allí. La cuenta era directamente enviada a la oficina de costos de Konoha. Naruto lanzó su mochila a un costado y se dejó caer a la cama

-Espero que podamos ir pronto a la gran ciudad, me muero por conocer cómo vive la gente de allí…espero que la operación no lleve demasiado tiempo, aunque estoy seguro de que será rápido. Sabés, Sakura-chan es una excelente ninja médico, tú aun no la has visto en acción pero realmente es impresionante y-…

-_Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan_, puedes callarte de una vez, Naruto!-bramó Sasuke, liberando todo lo que había contenido durante el día

-Parece que no se te paso el malhumor como dijo Sakura-chan-comentó Naruto sentándose en la cama

De nuevo el _Sakura-chan_. Estaba seguro que si lo seguía escuchando un par de veces más terminaría soñando con eso.

-Cállate-gruñó levantándose

-¿Dónde vas?

-No lo sé

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-la única respuesta fue un portazo-hey, Sasuke!

El aire nocturno lo golpeó una vez fuera y el murmullo de su mente contrastó con el silencio de aquel lugar.

Cuando obtienes la venganza por la que has vivido toda tu vida, luego por qué vives?

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por los reviews! Jani-uchiha gracias por el consejo, ya los puse :). Y Bmonsi la conti es dedicada a ti, por el momento va rápido la historia jeje**

**Y por último, una costumbre que tengo yo cuando tengo el próximo capitulo hecho, o como en este caso, a medio terminar, es dejarles algunos adelantos!!**

--

La niña sonrió con la mirada alegre, _Sasuke-kun__,_lo llamó

--

_¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan, Sasuke?! ¡¿Por qué sangra?!_

--

_-_No soy tan débil-refunfuñó Sasuke

--

-Debilitarte, hacerte perder el control

-Se nota que tienes tiempo libre aquí.

--

Era sangre. La sangre de la niña.


	3. Esa voz interior

Estoy algo apurada, y no recuerdo bien quien me preguntó si el final sería NaruSaku o SasuSaku. Bien, te respondo que aun nose jeje, no le he planeado. Me gustan los dos.

Luego sigo respondiendo, ahora me tengo que ir!

Capitulo 3: Esa voz interior

_**Algunas pesadillas son el aullido de nuestro subconsciente que ruge por no olvidar ese pasado que quieres esconder**_

Aquella habitación negra y seca se le hizo familiar. Si, era la habitación de sus pesadillas. Había un espejo frente a él, un hombre lo miraba con sus ojos de serpiente. Apretó los dientes esperando a que el hombre hablara.

-Sasuke-kun….-dijo el hombre

Él no respondió, pero pensó en el nombre de aquel hombre con odio. Sonrió con desgano al recordar que, en aquella habitación, sus pensamientos retumbaban como gritos, después de todo estaban en su subconsciente, y en el aire aún retumbaba el eco de su voz bramando "Orochimaru".

-Supongo que en mí no suena tan bien como cuando lo dice ella-continuó el hombre

Cerró los ojos desesperado pero aún lo veía, se tapó los oídos pero aún lo escuchaba. Orochimaru se rió ante su inútil intento de escapar y en el piso apareció el reflejo de una niña de unos 12 años, con el cabello largo y con unos hermosos ojos verdes que aun conservaban la inocencia de las ilusiones infantiles. La niña sonrió con la mirada alegre, _Sasuke-kun, _lo llamó. Enojado, tenso y al borde de gritar, lanzó un kunai que se clavó justo en la frente del reflejo, como si eso detuviera la pesadilla. La niña empezó a gimotear asustada y un líquido bermejo y viscoso brotó del piso en el lugar donde el kunai se incrustó. Era sangre. La sangre de la niña. La sangre de Sakura.

Otro kunai y la imagen desapareció. Unos instantes fue lo que le duró la paz ya que el silencio se quebró pronto y esta vez fue la voz de Naruto quien se encargó de torturarlo:

"_Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?"_

"_No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, yo te cuidaré!" _

"_¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan, Sasuke?! ¡¿Por qué sangra?! ¡¿QUE RAYOS LE HAS HECHO?!"_

_-_Argg ¡Basta! ¡Tú estás muerto, maldición! ¡Déjame en paz!-gruñó Sasuke sin estar seguro de si lo pensó y realmente lo gritó

-No estoy muerto. Estoy dentro tuyo, recuerdas? Absorbiste mis poderes, me absorbiste a mí-respondió Orochimaru

-¿Entonces qué rayos quieres?-preguntó Sasuke aún agitado

-Debilitarte, hacerte perder el control-respondió simplemente el hombre en el espejo

-Se nota que tienes tiempo libre aquí.

-No me malinterpretes, Sasuke-kun, pero realmente pensaste que sería tan fácil librarte de mí?

-Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes

-Oh si, esta qué es, ¿Cómo la cuarta vez que vienes aquí?-rememoró Orochimaru

-La tercera-lo corrigió entre dientes el moreno

-Ah, si. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que habrá una cuarta vez.

"_Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan_", se volvió a escuchar

_-_No soy tan débil-refunfuñó Sasuke

-Lo sé, pero gota a gota se forma el mar-replicó el hombre serpiente

-Repito, tienes mucho tiempo libre-bufó el Uchiha activando su sharingan

-No me asustas con eso, esto es un sueño

-Pero es **mi **subconsciente

-Por favor, no importa que tan fuerte seas por fuera, tu subconsciente es demasiado débil para ejercer control sobre mi. ¿Quieres verlo? ¿Quieres conocer a la personificación de tu conciencia? Allí está, en esa esquina, la más oscura.

Sasuke se giró en la dirección en que su antiguo sensei señalaba, un niño estaba acurrucado allí. _Su niño. _Lloraba sin consuelo, como lo había hecho él a esa edad, a los 7, cuando llegó a su casa y vio a su hermano mayor asesinar a sus padres. Ese niño que había decidido reprimir, dejarlo a un costado, llorando no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Ese niño que cargaba con la ingrata tarea de llorar todo lo que él no.

-Hump-bufó Sasuke-_típico_

_¡Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos a comer juntos! _Resonó en la habitación fría y oscura

-_Odio es vocecita….-_pensó Sasuke, pero fue inútil intentar esconder su comentario

-¿Acaso escuché que odias a Naruto?

-No trates de confundirme

-Yo no te confundo, tú te confundes

-Yo no estoy confundido

-No pareces tan seguro.

-¿Porque habría de estar confundido?

-Porque no sabes cuáles son tus sentimientos respecto a Sakura

-Es mi amiga

-¿Y Naruto?

-Es mi amigo.

-Los amigos no tienen celos de sus amigos

-Pues que suerte que no los tengo, no?-gruñó el Uchiha con sarcasmo, cansado de buscar una forma de escapar sin encontrarla

-Oh, claro, eso arruinaría la amistad. Esa amistad que hizo que quisieras volver a Konoha, para no sentirte tan solo…arruinada por un tonto _deseo-_le siguió el juego Orochimaru

-Solo dices tonterías, la soledad te ha atrofiado las neuronas…o lo que sea que tengas…_si no se calla terminaré haciendo una locura_

-No intentes hacerte el que no te importa nada, Sasuke-kun. Sabes que estás celoso de Naruto

-Mentira.-balbuceó Sasuke

-Porque ves que Sakura ya no es la misma niña de antes, que ahora ya no necesita que la anden cuidando. Y eso te gusta.-continuó la serpiente

-¡Mentira!-gritó esta vez como si antes no lo hubiera escuchado

-Pero sabes que quizás Naruto tenga más oportunidad que tú.

-Basta

-Porque Sakura ya no se la pasa suspirando atrás tuyo. Porque ahora ella es la que camina delante de ti, mientras te quedas atrás, sumido en tu _desconexión_

_-_Solo intentas confundirme…_con la verdad. No, eso no es verdad! Argg no puedo sucumbir tan fácilmente!_

_-_Y sabes, perfectamente, que ella ya no te mira con los mismos ojos que antes. Tu eres solos _su amigo_, pero ella es _tu martirio. _

_-_Tú no sabes nada-farfulló Sasuke sintiendo como en sus venas fluía las ganas de asesinar, lo único que lo detenía era que sabía que era inútil, porque lo había intentado antes pero nunca pudo _atravesar _el espejo.

-No, Sasuke-kun, no me odies a mi. Odia a ese que se interpone entre tu deseo y tú.

-Naruto no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Fuiste tú quien sugirió su nombre, no yo. Y los dos sabemos porque ha sido.

-¡Basta!

"_Sakura-chan" _dijo la voz infantil de Naruto

"_Sakura-chan"_Dijo ahora la voz de un Naruto de 18 años

Y entonces, la bomba.

"_Naruto-Kun_, _me acompañas a mi casa?_"

Esa era la voz de Sakura. Bueno, el _invento _de la voz de Sakura. Porque ella nunca había dicho algo así…o por lo menos él nunca la había escuchado.

Entonces empezó un nuevo bombardeo de voces llegó para rematarlo, esta vez un poco más variado.

"_Sakura-chan, yo siempre te protegeré!_" Rugió la voz de lee

"_¡_N_os vemos, Sakura!_" Saludó alegremente Kiba

"_Sakura, tú iras conmigo, nosotros entraremos por el frente_" Planeó la voz de Yamato

"_Sakura, iremos a entrenar, vienes con nosotros?_" Invitó Kakashi

"_El propio Gaara solicito que enviemos a Sakura para la misión_" Comentó Tsunade

"_Tenemos una misión en la aldea de las rocas, una aldea minera ha sido atacada, espero que no te importe ir con nosotros, Sakura_" Preguntó Shikamaru

"_Encontré este libro en la biblioteca, pensé que te gustaría, Sakura_" Dijo Sai

.

.

.

_¿Celos?_

**Continuara**

Gracias a los pocos que dejaron Reviews!! En verdad los aprecio!!


	4. En la aldea de la arena

Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar! es lo unico que se puede hacer!!

Se que no tengo excusa con el retraso, pero si no me ponia las pilas con la escuela iba a tener problemas!

Bueno, el ultimo capitulo fue para Sasuke, ahora le toca a Sakura-chan!

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 4: En la aldea de la arena

_**Cuando sientas que ya no tienes fuerza para sostener tus muros y que caes al vacío, no cierres los ojos; tienes que mantenelos abiertos para poder ver aquella mano amiga que intenta salvarte.**_

Así como llegó aquella pesadilla, se fue, sin avisar y dejándolo sin aliento. El frío de la noche fue un buen refrescante que le agregó el toque terrorífico a su despertar. Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido salir a tomar un poco de aire, pero si no dormía bien al otro día levantaría sospechas. Sería mejor evitar preguntas e intentar descansar, _como sea. _

Se fue la noche, se fue el viaje, y luego de una pequeña tormenta de arena que no pasó a mayores llegaron a la aldea. Una rubia los esperaba en la entrada refugiada en la sombra.

-Al fin llegaron!-los saludó

-Hola Temari, sentimos estar retrasados-saludó Sakura

-No se preocupen. Lo mejor será que descansen, parecen agotados. Qué tal si los acompaño a sus habitaciones y luego hablamos sobre la operación.

-Será lo mejor-concordó la pelirrosa

No era la primera vez que iban a la aldea de la arena, y realmente ya se sabían en el camino de memoria. Las dos kunoichis iban por delante, hablando y hablando quien sabe de qué.

-¿Desde cuando son tan buenas amigas estas dos?-preguntó Sasuke

-Desde que Temari decidió sacar su _lado femenino_ y empezó a juntarse con Tenten, Ino, Hinata y Sakura-respondió Naruto

-Eso no suena lógico, quiero decir, porque un cambio tan brusco.

-Oye, Sasuke, done has estado viviendo todo este tiempo? Hasta yo me he dado cuenta que Temari se trae algo con Shikamaru, seguro que eso tiene algo que ver.

-Pensé que Shikamaru estaba con Ino

-Si, bueno, eso hizo que Temari tuviera algunos problemas con Ino en un principio, pero ahora Ino está con Sai. Oye, realmente necesitas actualizarte.

-Cállate, dobe-fue toda la respuesta del moreno.

Se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio con la insignia de la aldea de la arena.

-Bien chicos, vayan acomodándose, yo iré con Temari al hospital-dijo Sakura

-Kankuro dijo que iba a pasarse por aquí, me pidió que les diga que lo esperen.

-De acuerdo

--

Un estruendo irrumpió en la paz de su lectura. Sin perder la calma, el moreno se dirigió a la ventana mientras su amigo se despertaba por el alboroto.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Naruto aun algo adormilado.

-No, ha sido una niña que ha dejado caer una caja, nada más-respondió Sasuke

-¿Sakura-chan aun no ha vuelto?

-Pasó por aquí mientras dormías, tomó algunas cosas y se fue rápido al hospital. Parece que las cosas se han complicado, dijo que volvería bastante tarde, lo más seguro es que no llegara cenar.

-¿Hace cuanto vino?

-Serán…3 horas, quizás 4.

-Oh… ¿crees que todo saldrá bien?

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Se supone que Sakura es _una excelente ninja médico, _al menos eso me has dicho.

_-_¡Y lo es! Pero…realmente, considerando la edad de Ebizō…las posibilidades no son muy buenas…

-No se puede ir en contra del destino, Naruto, si ese hombre tiene que morir no hay nada que nosotros, ni Sakura, podamos hacer.

-Si, pero aun así me preocupa Sakura-chan…siempre se pone muy mal cuando…las cosas no salen bien, por así decirlo.

-Tsk, Sakura ya no es una niña de doce años, Naruto, y no es la primera vez que hace esto.

-¡Lo sé! Pero… tú no la has visto Sasuke, pero yo si, la he visto salir del quirófano después de horas y horas de trabajo en una operación y decirle con la mayor delicadeza del mundo a la familia del herido sobre las _malas noticias…_pero es todo _falso. _ Ni bien sale del hospital parece que fuera a desmoronarse en pedazos. No quiere comer, no quiere hablar ni nada. Solo se va a su casa y duerme todo lo que pueda. En una ocasión se quedó 2 días encerrada en su habitación. Realmente no le es fácil.

Sasuke cerró el libro que tenía en las manos, dando por sentado que ya no podría seguir leyendo. Pensó por un momento lo que su amigo le había contado, y algo de la preocupación se le contagió. El rubio aun lo miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta

-¿Quieres qué luego pasemos por el hospital?

--

Se quitó los guantes quirúrgicos y los lanzó a un lado. Se lavó las manos mientras las enfermeras arreglaban la sala.

-Espere, Haruno-san, aun no se vaya. En nombre de todo el equipo médico, queremos decirle que apreciamos su ayuda y estimamos su aporte. Nuestras gracias a Konoha, y que sepan que la aldea de la arena les devolverá este favor.-dijo un joven de cabello marrón

-Muchas gracias, Taniki-san, aunque lamento no haber podido hacer mucho. Pido perdón por el retraso, y me hago responsable por ello.-respondió la pelirrosa ordenando sus cosas

-Eso no es verdad, se ha hecho todo a nuestro alcance. Para serle sincero, Haruno-san, no…no esperábamos ningún milagro.

-Aun así, pido perdón en nombre de Konoha. Si me disculpa, debo retirarme, tengo que mandar un informe a mi aldea.

Con paso cansado se dirigió a la salida y abrió la puerto despacio. En otra situación habría sonreído ante lo que vio fuera del quirófano, pero en esos momento solo quería irse a dormir. Sasuke y Naruto, que estaban peleando por un pedazo de pollo, enseguida dejaron de discutir al verla salir.

-Sakura-chan, pareces cansada-dijo Naruto después de un pequeño silencio-te trajimos comida.

-No tengo hambre. Quiero irme a dormir-fue toda la respuesta de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, éste solo suspiró. Sin decir nada, el rubio tomó la mochila de la ninja medico y empezaron a caminar seguidos por el moreno.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que han hecho todo lo posible.

-No lo sé, quizás podríamos haber hecho algo más.

-¡Porqué siempre eres tan exigente!

-No me molestes, Naruto.

Sasuke se puso a su altura, pero otra vez empezaba a sentirse algo desencajado. Distante. La puerta frente a ellos se abrió de golpe y una niña pasó corriendo junto a ellos. Sasuke la reconoció, era la niña que había dejado caer la caja. Los tres la siguieron con la vista algo sorprendidos. Una enfermera intentaba retener a la niña para que no entrara al quirófano mientras esta gritaba y pataleaba para liberarse.

-¡No!-gritaba la pequeña-¡Mi abuelo no puede estar muerto! ¡El abuelo siempre ha sido fuerte, no puede morir! ¡Él prometió que nunca me dejaría!

Sakura quedó paralizada. Escenas así eran la que más la lastimaban. Sintió que la jalaban del brazo, Naruto estaba intentando sacarla de allí, no quería que siguiera sufriendo viendo a esa niña destrozarse en llanto. Sin embargo, Sakura no se movió. Sentí a que la culpa la paralizaba. Sentía que quizás, si hubiera tomado otras decisiones, si hubiera actuado más rápido, si hubiera entrenado un poco más, quizás ese hombre no hubiera perecido. Quizás hubiera podido salvar una vida. Y quizás, esa niña no estaría gritando con todo el dolor de su alma porqué su abuelo estaba muerto.

Naruto volvió a insistir, pero la ninja no se movió. Hasta que sintió que su otro brazo también era jalado, y el tacto de algo helado que la hizo sobresaltar. Ahora era Sasuke, quién en cooperación con el rubio, también intentaba hacerla caminar. Su mano fría contrastaba enormemente con el cálido agarre de Naruto, como si fueran dos polos totalmente contrarios pero que se unían para un mismo objetivo. Para sacarla de allí. Para consolarla. Porque se preocupaban por ella. Porque no les gustaba verla mal. _Y para recordarle que no estaba sola._

**Continuara... **

**No se olviden que los reviews son gratis y no lastimanan a nadie! **


	5. Consecuencias

**_Gracias a la poca gente que dejo reviews!!_**

Capitulo 5 "Consecuencias"

**Los pequeños detalles son los que le dan el toque especial a nuestras vidas. Y muchas veces, son esos pequeños momentos los que nos hacen sonreír aunque todo lo demás se esté derrumbando. **

Sasuke se revolvió el pelo en un suspiro mientras iba a atender la puerta del pequeño apartamento en donde se alojaba con su equipo. Al ver que era Temari, se apoyó contra la pared cansado para dejarla pasar. Se encontraban en una especie de crisis y aunque no estaba seguro de si la rubia podría hacer algo para ayudarlos estaba seguro de que al menos no podría empeorar la situación.

-¿Cómo están las cosas?-preguntó la ninja

-Todo igual. Naruto está hablando con ella, pero sigue sin querer comer.-informó Sasuke

-Ya veo…parece que realmente le ha afectado…no creí que lo tomara tan mal…

-Si...pero…Naruto, me contó que últimamente se le han dado muchas responsabilidades a nivel médico a Sakura, y si bien eso le ayuda a mejor y ascender jerárquicamente, va a terminar por saturarla. Gracias a la confianza que le tiene Tsunade, le ha dado muchas operaciones importantes, y bueno digamos que no todas han salido de la mejor manera, además de que la mayoría han sido con pocas expectativas de vida. Cuando alguien muere, Sakura siempre se pone muy mal y realmente ella sentía mucha presión en esta misión ya que además de salvar una vida tenía que representar a Konoha. Además, la escena del hospital con la niña llorando ha terminado por rematarla.

-Ya veo…demasiadas responsabilidades la están ahogando.-dijo Temari

Los dos ninjas quedaron pensativos dejando paso al silencio, pero la calma no había durado más de 3 minutos en aquel apartamento en todo lo que iba del día y parecía que no habría ningún nuevo record por el momento.

-_¡Ya dije que no tengo más hambre! ¡Y no voy a comer si no tengo hambre! ¡Ahora vete de mi habitación y déjame dormir!-_sonó a través de las paredes la voz de Sakura

-_¡Pero no has comido nada desde el desayuno! ¡Si no comes algo será peor!-_le respondió Naruto.

-_Comeré cuando tenga hambre, ahora déjame en paz_

_-Argg, Sakura-chan, ¡¿Porqué eres tan terca?!_

_-Ya déjame en paz, Naruto!_

Un golpe y un portazo dieron por terminada la charla y luego vieron pasar a un enojado Naruto yendo a la cocina.

-Es la quinta vez que discuten en el día-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sillón

-La sexta-lo corrigió Naruto entrando en escena

-Parece que esto se ha complicado…y creo que intentar hablar con Sakura ahora será peor…bueno, creo que mejor vuelvo después. Gaara quería invitarlos a cenar en la noche, pero realmente no tienen que ir si no pueden, él entenderá-anunció Temari

-Oh, no te preocupes que iremos. Al menos yo si iré, y que Sakura haga lo que quiera.-dijo Naruto aun enojado.

-Bien, me retiro por ahora-se despidió Temari cautelosa, parecía que una pequeña chispa podría desatar una catástrofe con la tensión que había

Naruto tomó su mochila mientras Sasuke buscaba su libro.

-Iré a entrenar, volveré en la tarde-anunció el rubio y se fue sin esperar respuesta

El Uchiha resopló por cuarta vez en una hora. Lo único que faltaba para completar el día perfecto era que Naruto se peleara con Sakura y que él tuviera que terminar de intermediario.

--

Naruto fue extrañamente puntual al volver, ni bien el sol se escondía tras el horizonte el entraba en el apartamento. Sasuke seguía leyendo, esta vez parecía ser un libro diferente al anterior.

-¿Ya estás más calmado, dobe?-dijo el moreno al verlo llegar

-¿y Sakura?-preguntó Naruto ignorando el comentario

-Ha dormido toda la tarde.

-¿Aún? Hay que preguntarle si vendrá a cenar junto con Gaara

-Yo le digo después

-No yo le digo si quieres, solo espérame a que me dé una ducha

-Si intentas hablar con ella terminará discutiendo otra vez y lo único que me falta es que ustedes dos se peleen. Tú ve a bañarte que yo me ocupo de Sakura.

-Esta bien…-dijo Naruto aún sin estar muy convencido-pero asegúrate de que no haya ningún objeto dañino cerca cuando la despiertes.

Sasuke asintió involuntariamente mientras guardaba su libro. Con paso cauteloso, se dirigió a la habitación de la Kunoichi. Estaba bastante oscuro, pero la poca luz natural que aun prevalecía fueron suficientes.

-¿Qué quieres?-lo interceptó Sakura apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación.

-No vengo a intentar convencerte de nada-respondió el Uchiha

-Por favor, Sasuke, evitemos una discusión que no llegará a ningún lado y déjame dormir-pidió Sakura tapándose aún más-No quiero pelearme contigo también…

-Vamos, pareces una niña encaprichada…solo vengo a avisarte que Gaara nos ha invitado a comer, y Naruto ya ha dicho que irá "pase lo que pase"-dijo Sasuke intentando poner un poco de humor al pronunciar lo ultimo

-Ja! No me cabe duda que irá con su _mejor amigo el Kazekage_, seguro que le dará muy ricos manjares

_-_¿Acaso la niña encaprichada está celosa? Tú también estás invitada, sabes?

-Es obvio que no iré… ¿Tú…irás?

-¿Será que la niña tiene miedo de quedarse sola? No me digas que tienes miedo a la oscuridad

-¡No soy una niña, ya basta con eso! Solo dime, irás o no.

-Supongo que tengo que ir.

-Bien. Si solo eso tenías que decir, vete y déjame seguir durmiendo-dijo Sakura mirándolo desafiante tras sus pupilas cansadas

El silencio volvió a dominar la habitación siendo solo interrumpido por el ruido de la ducha. Ninguno de los dos se movió, Sasuke tenía sus labios curvados _hacia arriba_.

-Porqué esa_ mueca, _si se puede saber-balbuceó Sakura entre dientes

-Sigues siendo una niña encaprichada-Bufó Sasuke antes de irse.

Sakura se quedó mirando el vacío que había dejado el moreno algo confundía. Y aquella mueca con delirios de sonrisa quedó flotando en la retina de la pelirrosa.

Por su parte, Sasuke se fue a la habitación de enfrente, que en esos momentos cumplía la función de su habitación compartida con Naruto. El rubio se estaba calzando, ya casi listo para irse.

-¿No intento asesinarte?-preguntó el ojiazul al verlo entrar

-No, estaba demasiado dormida. Dice que quiere seguir holgazaneando.

-Bien, yo termino de ordenar mis cosas y vamos. Supongo que Sakura ya es lo suficientemente grande como para arreglárselas sola-comentó Naruto yendo de vuelta al baño

La sonrisa volvió a dominar los labios de Sasuke. Ahora solo era _Sakura_, a secas, sin sufijos, sin adjetivos, sin nada.

..

_No quiero pelearme __**contigo también**__._

_.._

Quizás esto no suene propio de Uchiha Sasuke, pero esa era la **prueba** de que, para Sakura, él era tan (o más) importante que Naruto. Y eso, por más tonto, infantil y degradante que sonara, lo tranquilizaba. Y lo hacía sonreír.

**Continuara… )**

_**Recuerden: Los reviews son gratis!!**_

**Bueno, parece que fue un capitulo bastante SasuSaku, pero conmigo nunca se sabe!!**


	6. El Agujero

**Capitulo 6 "El agujero"**

_**Si tu destino es siempre caer, al final aprenderás a volar.**_

Se habían ido. Esos dos _inútiles _se habían ido. Como si nada, como si ella no estuviera.

Bueno. _Mejor así. _Mejor que se fueran a tenerlos en el apartamento molestándola. Sakura se levantó de la cama de una vez y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. En el camino se regañó a si misma por estar tan cansada después de haber dormido tanto. ¿Cuánto había sido? ¿Todo un día en cama? Se había acostado ni bien volvió del hospital y no se había vuelto a levantar. Tampoco había comido nada. Ni tenía ganas de comer nada, muy a pesar de las insistencias de Naruto. Dejó el vaso vació en la mesada, junto a una bandeja roja. Era la bandeja que Naruto había estado llevando y trayendo con comida a su habitación. La bandeja con la que había estado torturándola todo el día, desde el desayuno hasta la cena, interrumpiendo su valioso y vacío dormir. Pero _ellos_ ya no estaban ahí para molestarla, así que tenía que aprovechar sus momentos de 'paz'.

_Solo están preocupados…_

Bueno, quizás estaba actuando algo impulsiva. Quizás no debería tratarlos tan mal, después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa. Ellos no tenían que pagar por sus problemas.

Ellos no eran responsables de su _incompetencia. _

Es solo que se sentía tan atiborrada. Simplemente, todo lo que hacíaparecía no ser suficiente, siempre había inconvenientes, errores, contrariedades. Y siempre era por su culpa. Sabía que ella era la única responsable, y que no tenía ningún derecho de meter a sus amigos en eso, pero ya estaba tan cansada de intentar e intentar. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

_Ahí iba de nuevo, llorando como una niña. _

_--_

Sasuke dejó caer su vaso vacío en la mesa, esa había sido una gran comida. Naruto estaba muy emocionado contando su anécdota, y aunque él ya la conocía era increíble como el rubio lograba darle ese toque de intriga a la narración que lo cautivada aun a pesar de que él ya sabía el final de la historia. El kazekage y sus hermanos acompañaban con risas haciendo del ambiente más alegre mientras las horas pasaban sin que nadie las cuente.

-….Yo creo que el agujero que dejó Sakura-chan en el piso ese día aun está. Suerte que ella aún no había empezado su entrenamiento con Tsunade-baachan porque yo no hubiera sobrevivido a su fuerza descomunal.

-Hablando de Sakura-san… ¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó Gaara quien lideraba la mesa

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron por un segundo, ninguno sabía muy bien cómo responder a la pregunta sin ofender a nadie y al mismo tiempo dejando en claro la situación

-Solo digamos que se le va a pasar. Solo necesita tiempo-dijo Naruto

-Aun así me preocupa que no haya comido nada desde ayer-opinó Temari pensativa

-Ne, Sakura-chan es una ninja médico, ella nunca pondría en riesgo su propia salud, no hay que preocuparse por ella-respondió Naruto aunque por dentro lo revolvía la impotencia.

-Saben que ante cualquier problema, la aldea de la Arena está a su disposición-les recordó Kankuro.

-Esto es algo que Sakura tiene que superar-comentó Sasuke

-Bien, pueden quedarse en la aldea el tiempo que necesiten-indicó el maestro de las marionetas

--

La pelirrosa tembló de frío pero aún así no se movió de su lugar. Estaba petrificada en sus pensamientos mientras otra vez sentía que se hundía en su propio tormento.

_Con llorar no se logra nada_

Cuantas veces se lo había dicho, cuantas veces había regañado a los demás con esa burda excusa de niña grande que piensa que ser fuerte solo significa no sucumbir ante nada. _Tonterías_. Necesitaba llorar, por lo menos así sentía que aun estaba viva.

_Tonto Sasuke, tonto Naruto. Tonta niña. _

Se habían ido sin importarle que ella estuviera cayendo en el agujero que ella misma se había cavado alrededor. A pesar de que ellos no tuvieran la culpa, de que no fuera justo que ellos pagaran por sus errores, eran sus amigos y los necesitaba. Aunque ni se hablaran, aunque cada vez que se cruzaran terminaran peleando, aunque ella estuviera con un humor de perros y no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para valorar su ayuda, necesitaba que aunque sea estuvieran ahí. Su simple presencia era suficiente. ¡Maldición, los necesitaba así fuera para discutir! Por lo menos cuando ellos estaban allí, _molestándola_, no se quedaba llorando como una inútil en medio de la cocina con un plato de fideos fríos en las manos y la mirada perdida en la oscuridad sin hacer movimiento alguno por media hora. Simplemente se quedaba escuchando el silencio de sus lágrimas al caer mientras sus pensamientos vacíos daban vueltas y vueltas al mismo tema. A su _incompetencia_, su _inutilidad,_ y a su _fragilidad._

_Débil, siempre débil._

--

El ninja rubio de ojos azules bostezó sonoramente mientras que su amigo moreno buscaba las llaves. Los dos se sentían algo culpables por la hora en que volvían, quizás habían dejado a su amiga sola por demasiado tiempo.

-Seguramente Sakura aun duerme, no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Sasuke

-Pero ha dormido todo el día…-opinó Naruto.

Los dos amigos miraron al suelo, cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones. Sasuke procedió a abrir la puerta, pero en el instante en que dio la primera vuelta de la llave sintieron el ruido de un vidrio al romperse. El estado de alerta sobrepasó a los remordimientos y como un rayo entraron en el departamento.

-¡Sakura-chan!-llamó Naruto adelantándose.

Los dos corrieron a la cocina de donde creyeron que había venido el ruido.

-Oh, Sakura-chan…-volvió a decir el rubio, esta vez un tono lastimero.

La pelirrosa se escondió tras sus manos mientras que su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar esa voz. Sus piernas arrodilladas en el piso temblaron dos veces más hasta que sintió que unas manos le rodeaban los hombros.

_Débil, débil, __**débil**__. La niña débil que tiembla. _

-Por diós, Sakura-chan que ha pasado-preguntó Naruto arrodillado junto a ella.

Sasuke también se puso a su altura mientras corría algunos pedazos del plato roto que estaban peligrosamente cerca de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan estás helada, que pasó-rezongaba Naruto empezando a desesperarse por que la chica no mostraba reacción alguna.

-Voy a buscarte un abrigo-dijo Sasuke pero no llegó a levantarse

-No se vayan-pidió la kunoichi en un murmullo haciendo que el remordimiento volviera a atacar a los dos muchachos.

La joven entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Naruto y su mano izquierda con la derecha de Sasuke de modo que sus brazos quedaban cruzados. Se aferró a ese agarre mojándolos con la humedad que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus manos mientras los gimoteos entrecortaban su respiración.

-Sakura si no te abrigas te puedes enfermar…-advirtió Sasuke

-¡No me importa! Por favor, quédense, los dos-rogó la joven

-Maldición, Sakura-chan, si estabas tan mal por qué no nos llamaste!-exclamó el rubio

-Es que tenía la esperanza de poder haberme calmado para cuando ustedes llegaran…-balbuceó la chica como niña regañada-pero solo empeoró todo.

-Entonces no es mejor que nos vayamos?-musitó el Uzumaki.

-No, no se vayan, por favor.

-Que pasa, Sakura-chan, estás asustada de algo?-inquirió Naruto y Sakura negó con la cabeza-¿te sientes mal?-la joven volvió a negar-¿Estás confundida?-esta vez asintió-¿Nos quieres contar?

-Es solo…-empezó a decir la joven pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de los difícil que era ordenar sus pensamientos-solo no me dejen sola, por favor.

-Estamos aquí, Sakura-dijo Sasuke

El tiempo empezó a rodar, nadie notó cuando la luna anaranjada abandonó el cielo ni tampoco advirtieron que le reloj marcaba altar horas en la madrugada. Ahora estaba los tres sentados en el piso con la pared de respaldo. La lagrimas seguían fluyendo incontables en medio de las miradas afligidas de Sasuke y Naruto mientras que la impotencia merodeaba la escena. Naruto apretaba la mandíbula con los ojos aguados en remordimiento y Sasuke intentaba controlar el impulso de destrozar todo a su alrededor. Otra vez más, sentía que se había quedado mirando desde atrás, como siempre. Que decir, como actuar, que hacer. Todo era tan condenadamente complicado. Todo parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

_Todo eso era amistad. _

**Continuara… )**

**Espero sus reviews!!**

**Perdón por la poca participación de Gaara, pero creo que ya le daré su entrada más adelante!**


	7. Esa Sonrisa

**Capitulo 7 "Esa sonrisa"**

_**Siempre admiré a esa gente que tiene la bipolaridad suficiente para sonreír sinceramente cuando por dentro se está desgarrando.**_

En un estado de semiinconsciencia escuchó unas voces a la distancia. Sonrío al darse cuenta que estaba en su cómoda cama

_Nuevo día. Nuevas oportunidades. Nuevos pensamientos._

Se miró al espejo y vio su cara de dormida. Su pelo era un desastre, sus ojeras pronunciadas y el sueño aun le pesaba en los ojos. Pero no importaba, no le molestaba. Ya había llorado demasiado, ahora quería sonreír a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pasar.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar la noche anterior. Pobre Sasuke, Pobre Naruto, siempre teniendo que cargar con ella y sus tontos problemas. Siempre teniendo que recoger sus pedazos cuando ella caía. Siempre se decía a si misma _nunca más_, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Pero la noche anterior…nunca se lo perdonaría. Derrumbarse así, enfrente de sus amigos, haciéndolos sentir culpables de algo que no tenían nada que ver, arruinándoles la noche y preocupándolos por sus tonterías…no, eso no había estado bien. Y ahora tendría que pedir perdón, o al menos recompensarlos de alguna forma.

Sonreír. Tenía que demostrarles que ya estaba bien. Que ellos vieran que ya estaba bien, que no necesitaban preocuparse. Luego se ocuparía de superar sus problemas por sí misma, pero no quería que ellos la pasaran mal por su culpa.

Se acomodó un poco el pelo como pudo para arreglar un poco el desastre. Cuando se sintió lista, respiró profunda y se preparo para ir a reunirse con los demás. Sabía que Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la cocina-comedor, y que Temari, Gaara y Kankuro estaban con ellos. Era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar a todos tranquilos con la sonrisa indicada.

-¿Y hasta cuando se quedaran?-preguntó Gaara

-Bueno…no lo sabemos exactamente, pero supongo que no mucho, tenemos otra misión-respondió Naruto

-Quizás mañana, o pasado como mucho-dijo Sakura entrando en la escena -Buenas días a todos

Y sonrió. Sonrió difuminando la sorpresa de todos al verla entrar para cambiarla por un suspiro invisible de tranquilidad. Sonrió y vio a escondidas como los ojos de Naruto brillaban, como los hombros de Sasuke parecían sacarse un peso de encima, y también como Temari le devolvía el gesto. Quizás era una sonrisa atada con alambres, pero era una sonrisa que logró comprar a todos.

_Misión cumplida._

Ahora nadie tenía que preocuparse por ella, porque ella estaba _bien. _Porque ella había decidido que esta vez no involucraría a nadie más en sus problemas.

-Buenos días, Sakura-san-respondió Gaara.

-¿tan pronto se irán?-preguntó Temari una vez que reaccionó

-Sí, tenemos que terminar la otra misión lo antes posible y regresar a Konoha. Así que en cuanto terminé con los papeleos nos iremos-explicó la pelirrosa

-Sabes que no hay ningún apuro, Sakura-chan-le recordó Naruto

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, para ser sincera, estoy algo emocionada por ir a la ciudad. No sé, es cómo ir a descubrir algo nuevo-dijo la pelirrosa como una niña inquieta

-Sakura-chan, no es la primera vez que vas a la ciudad

-Cierto, pero no sé. Quiero ir y ver que tal. Además, estaremos viviendo allí, tendremos que hacernos pasar por un civil más y aprender sus costumbres. Piénsalo Naruto, es una experiencia nueva!

-Si tú lo dices…

Sasuke no participó de la conversación, se mantuvo al margen como siempre. Pero él también sonrió. Porque si ella era feliz, él también.

-----

Un informe de defunción era más complicado de lo que debería ser. Por suerte, el Hospital Ninja de la Aldea de la Arena ya se había encargado de eso, solo faltaba su firma al lado de la del médico de cabecera del fallecido y listo. Mejor, un problema menos. Ahora solo tenía que enviar el informe a Konoha y terminaría con la misión. La oficina de correos de la Arena quedaba cerca, así que una vez que terminó de preparar sus cosas fue a enviar la carta.

-Sakura-san, que bueno encontrarla-la llamó una voz

-Oh, Hola, Gaara-san. ¿Me buscaba?-respondió la nombrada después de un sobresalto

-Algo así. Veo que ya te sientes mejor.-dijo Gaara, marcando el trato informal con su forma de hablar

-Sí, no tienen que preocuparse por mí, fue una pequeña recaída.

-Es bueno escuchar eso… -dijo el pelirrojo con su típica forma de hablar tranquila y pausada-Para serte sincero, nadie esperaba que ese hombre sobreviviera. Hace mucho que el Ebizo-sama ha dejado el paso libre para las nuevas generaciones, y desde la muerte de Chiyo-sama, ha estado algo retraído, pero al igual que su hermana, nunca dejo de vivir a pesar de su edad. Ambos siempre disfrutaron el día a día, y todos sabíamos que su continua búsqueda de acción iba a acabar con sus vidas. Quizás si hubiéramos tomado las precauciones debidas, él estaría vivo, pero eso hubiera significado encerrarlo en una habitación confinado a una cama por el resto de sus días y dependiendo de los medicamentos. Y esa no era exactamente la filosofía de vida de Ebizo-sama, ni de Chiyo-sama.

-Si, te entiendo…-murmuró Sakura recordando a la anciana Chiyo. Pero ya sabes, soy ninja medico, y una vida es una vida. Supongo que sentí demasiada presión

-No tienes que darme explicaciones a mí, solo quería hablar contigo porque no quería que te llevaras un mal recuerdo de la aldea de la Arena. Como Kazekage tengo que decirte que tu ayuda ha sido de gran apreciación y por eso estamos en deuda con Konoha. Pero por otro lado, dejando las formalidades, quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, Sasuke y Naruto casi enloquecen con todo este asunto.

-Si…esos dos se preocupan demasiado.

-No. Solo te quieren lo suficiente como para dar su vida por ti.

---

-Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Naruto. Sakura está bien. Basta.-dijo Sasuke llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¡Pero, Sasuke! ¡Tú estuviste allí anoche! ¡Cómo puede mejorar tanto de la noche a la mañana!-se desesperó Naruto caminando por todos lados.

-Quizás reflexionó en la noche, o solo fue un momento de depresión, o no sé! Pero ya deja de preocuparte

-Pero, Sasuke!-volvió a protestar el rubio acercándose al moreno-estaba _demasiado _feliz esta mañana, es imposible! Vamos, no me digas que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no sospechó ante tantas sonrisas

-SI lo noté, maldición, lo noté, usuratonkachi!-gritó Sasuke perdiendo completamente la paciencia y tomando a Naruto por la remera para que lo escuchara de una vez-Pero si Sakura se empeñó tanto en mostrarse **tan feliz** era porque **no** quiere que nos preocupemos. Así que ahora deja de molestar y guárdate tus sospechas! Y por favor, por el bien de Sakura, **se discreto**.

-Pero eso no le hace bien a Sakura-chan…

-A ver si entiendes algo, Naruto. Sakura no necesita de nuestra ayuda, **no la necesita**. Ya es grande, y si esta fingiendo tanto es porque quiere resolver sus problemas ella sola sin involucrarnos.

-Y si…-

-¡Ya cállate! Si Sakura nos necesita, nos va a buscar, pero es ella quien tiene que dar el primer paso, no podemos intervenir o solo haremos más daño. Ahora dejemos el asunto aquí y cálmate. Sakura no debe tardar en regresar.

Sin decir más el moreno lo dejó y se fue, después de todo el también tenía que calmarse.

**Continuara**

**Recuerden!! Revieeeewsss no sean vangos!!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	8. En la ciudad

Recuerden que Naruto no me pertece, es de Kishmoto y todo ese bla bla

* * *

Capitulo 8 "En la ciudad"

**Un nuevo escenario es perfecto para empezar de nuevo.**

Una niña. Sakura se estaba comportando como una niña que espera a las 12 para abrir su regalo de navidad. Y cuando la gran ciudad apareció a lo lejos, se puso peor. Doshita no era tan grande como las grandes ciudades del país del fuego, pero se veía enorme en comparación a la tranquila y familiar Konoha. Todo era nuevo, y todo era diferente. Diferente país, diferente personas, diferentes costumbres, diferentes peligros. Pero tenían que actuar como si fueron un civil más.

– Vamos, tenemos que encontrarnos con nuestro contacto en menos de 15 minutos– dijo Sasuke, quitándose su protector y guardándolo en su mochila juntos con todas sus herramientas ninjas

– ¿Alguno ha estado en Doshita antes?– preguntó Naruto haciendo lo mismo que el moreno

– No, nunca antes. Espero que no nos perdamos– respondió Sakura reemplazando su protector por una cinta roja

Bajaron la velocidad hasta empezar a caminar. Civiles, tenían que recordar que eran civiles. Nada de chakra, ni shurikens, ni problemas de ninjas. Por suerte, el gran monumento a los caídos en guerra era fácil de encontrar, así que llegaron al punto de encuentro con su contacto en 10 minutos.

– ¿Cómo sabremos quién es?– indagó Sakura mirándolo todo a su alrededor

– Él sabrá quienes somos nosotros– respondió Sasuke.

Sólo tenían que aguardar 5 minutos más, poco tiempo para hacer algo y demasiado para no hacer nada. Naruto y Sakura se entretenían observando cada detalle de la plaza frente a ellos, pero Sasuke estaba empezando a aburrirse. Los 5 minutos se convirtieron en 10, en 15, en 20, hasta que a los 25 llegó un hombre de ojos violetas y cabello largo que se presentó como el representante de Konoha en Doshita. Les pidió que los siguiera a un lugar donde pudiera hablar libremente, y los llevó a su oficina a unas cuadras del lugar.

– Imagino que estarán cansados, ya les traerán algo para tomar– dijo el hombre de nombre Tsukuru– Bien, empecemos con lo esencial. Los tres tienen 18, no?– preguntó y ellos asintieron– Bien, se harán pasar por estudiantes de primer año de la facultad que vienen del pueblo de Chīsai, en el País de la Luna. No se preocupen, no hay nadie en la ciudad que venga de allí. Mantendrán sus nombres pero cambiaran sus apellidos.

Tsukuru tomó unas carpetas color madera y se las entregó.

– Sakura– llamó el hombre

– Hai– respondió la aludida

– Serás Sakura Atama, estudiarás medicina, entrarás en el equipo de volley de la universidad, creemos que la capitana nos podrá dar algo de información. Naruto, tú serás Naruto Tatteru, estudiarás Abogacía, queremos que investigues a Imi Bungaku, estará en tu misma clase.

– Hai– asintió el rubio revisando su carpeta con información

– Y por último, Sasuke tú serás Sasuke Tsumetai, estudiarás Abogacía con Naruto, pero en otro curso. Estarás inscripto en el taller de Aikido, espero que sepas medir tus habilidades para pasar desapercibido, tu misión es buscar información sobre el profesor a cargo del taller, Jōzu Yopparai.

– Hai…

– Por supuesto, estamos buscando a una banda de ex ninjas delincuentes, por lo que estas tres personas no van a estar vinculados directamente en la organización pero si tendrán alguna conexión. Tendrán que mantenerse atentos y discretos. Tienen acceso al Registro de Habitantes de Doshita, y cualquier duda pueden llamarme. ¿Alguna pregunta?

– ¿Cómo haremos con los exámenes? Nosotros no sabemos nada de estas carreras– preguntó el ninja rubio

– Naruto, eres un shinobi, ¡copia!

– Sakura tiene razón, además el año recién empieza, quizás no estén aquí para la época de exámenes– respondió Tsukuru– ¿Algo más?

– Sí, ¿quien escogió los nombres?– inquirió Sasuke

– Fueron enviados junto con el reporte, supongo que la Hokage.

Sasuke sonrió, la vieja Tsunade, siempre le gustó poner nombres falsos con algún significado

_Atama ga ii…inteligente_

_Tatteru…Estar de pie._

_Tsumetai…Frío. _

– – – – –

– Este lugar es hermoso!– gritó Sakura al ver su hospedaje.

Un apartamento para ella sola. Con vista al rio, una habitación, un balcón a lo largo, cocina y una pequeña sala de estar. Era moderno, era acogedor, y era de buen gusto.

– Definitivamente, yo quiero una casa así.– se dijo a si misma

Aun sonriendo de complacencia fue a visitar a sus nuevos vecinos para ver cómo les iba a ellos. Naruto y Sasuke compartían el apartamento contiguo, pero parecían tener problemas para elegir camas.

– Dije que la de la ventana era **mía**– protestó Naruto.

– Y yo te dije que quien llegará primero elegía– reafirmó Sasuke

Sakura estaba de muy buen humor para tener que empezar a regañarlos como niños pequeños. Buscando una solución simple, se colocó en medio de ellos y los empujó haciendo que cayeran cada uno en una cama.

– Ya está, en la cama que están es en la que se quedan– dijo la pelirrosa

– Pero Sakura-chan…– se quejó Naruto mientras Sasuke sonreía.– Tss, Sakura-chan siempre se pone del lado de Sasuke.

– Ya, Naruto, no te quejes– pidió Sakura

– Si, Naruto, confórmate de que al menos tienes una cama– se gozó Sasuke.

– Vamos, chicos, ¿no podemos tener una tarde tranquila?

– Es el Usuratonkachi el que quiere pelear– acusó Sasuke

– Bien, supongo que entonces me iré sola.

Sakura decidió restarle importancia al asunto para irse a recorrer la ciudad ella sola, pero antes de que pudiera salir fue interceptada por Tsukuru.

– Oh, veo que se han instalado. Bien, lo último que me queda por dales son sus sellos

– ¿sellos?– preguntó el rubio

– Sí. Siendo que se pasarán mucho tiempo en la ciudad les daremos unos sellos de chakra, para evitar problemas, el uso de chakra es tan natural para un ninja que mejor prevenir.– explicó Tsukuru y les entregó unos papeles con escritos extraños– .traten de nunca salir sin ellos.

– ¿Pero es seguro esto? Digo, como estamos buscando a un grupo de ninjas, si nos atacaran nosotros no podríamos defendernos.– dijo Sasuke

– No, claro que no. Estos sellos son muy débiles, es solo para evitar accidentes, pero estoy seguro que cualquiera de ustedes podría romperlos, además son fáciles de quitar. Están hechos especialmente para misiones de este tipo.

– De acuerdo– asintieron los tres

**Continuara….**

* * *

Vamos gente, solo 33 reviews en 7 capitulos? Tiene que haber algo que quieran decir! Una opinión, algo que no les gusto, algo que les encantó, que quieran pedir para el próximo capitulo, tienen que tener algo para decir aunque sea!!

Aun así, agradezco a aquellos que siempre dejan reviews, para ustedes va dedicada este capitulo!


	9. Lo que dice la gente

**Capitulo 9 "Lo que dice la gente"**

**¿Cómo dejar de ver cuando todo está en tu mente?**

Doshita era una bella ciudad, se alegraba de que Sakura los hubiera convencido de salir a recorrer la ciudad. Parecía que ese día la pelirrosa estaba de muy buen humor, y siempre sabía cómo hacer para contagiarles a ellos la alegría.

– Vamos, Naruto, no te quedes atrás!– lo llamó la chica

El rubio solo sonrío y apuró el paso, pero se mantuvo detrás. Sasuke iba junto con Sakura, y él no quería entrometerse. Él sabía que Sakura estaba tan feliz porque el Uchiha la había dejado colgarse de su brazo y además no solo escuchaba todo su parloteo, sino que también _le respondía_, estaba conversando con ella. Y él conocía lo suficiente a Sakura como para saber que por eso ella estaba tan alegre, yendo de una vitrina a otra, arrastrando a Sasuke con ella. ¿Y quién era él para interrumpir esa escena? Si al final _la gente tenía razón_, ellos dos se veían bien juntos. Y aunque extrañamente a él le…doliera, por así decirlo, no podía evitar sonreír ante la felicidad de la pelirrosa.

– ¿Naruto?– lo llamó esa voz tan melodiosa ante sus oídos– ¿te sientes bien?

– No…no, creo que mejor me vuelvo, ustedes sigan– respondió el rubio con una mirada febril

– No, si te sientes mal volvemos los tres– dijo Sakura decidida

– No, Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, no tengo nada

– ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te revise?

– Solo necesito acostarme un poco, pero ustedes sigan, vayan al museo que tanto querías ir y así luego me cuentan

La kunoichi quiso seguir protestando, pero el rubio la calló negando con la cabeza. Naruto se despidió de los dos, y dándole una última mirada al moreno se fue dejándolos solos. Camino apurado para retener el impulso de correr por los techos. Al llegar se lanzó a su cama y se tapó los ojos con las manos como si así pudiera dejar de ver aquella escena que se le había pegado en la retina. Porque lo único que lo estaba enfermando en esos momentos era la imagen de pareja perfecta que Sasuke y Sakura formaban naturalmente y la sensación de que él sobraba en el cuadro. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que asumir su posición, pero dolía tanto saber que él nunca llegaría más lejos. Saber que él siempre será solo el mejor amigo, el confidente. El que da y nunca recibe.

Sakura era tan orgullosa que quizás nunca le admitiría que ella aún ama a Sasuke, y por eso ya no lo llama con el _–kun,_ pero él la conocía, y sabía que ella solo lo hacía para sentirse bien consigo misma, para engañarse, para sentirse madura. Para seguir adelante y no aferrarse tontamente al pasado. Pero él podía asegurar que Sakura Haruno, aún amaba a Sasuke Uchiha con cada fibra de su ser, como cuando tenían 12 años.

Y lo peor de todo es que él no podía criticarla, porque él también amaba a su amor de niñez como el primer día. Tantas veces pensó que ya lo había superado, tantas mujeres había conocido de las que se podría haber enamorado, pero no, ella seguía allí presente, pisando fuerte en su mente, recordándole día a día que en este mundo no había nadie como ella. Y por eso, él aun la amaba a pesar de los años, y últimamente, sentía que la amaba más que nunca. Porque antes de que Sasuke volviera, ellos eran mejores amigos y él estaba bien con eso, para él era suficiente. Pero ahora el Uchiha se había vuelto una amenaza, y aunque él también fuera su mejor amigo, sentía que en cualquier momento Sakura sucumbiría ante el Uchiha y se alejaría de él. Después de todo ¿para qué necesitas un mejor amigo cuando tienes al amor de tu vida a tu lado?

No le gustaba pensar en eso, pero en ocasiones solo quería acostarse a llorar, no siempre podía tener la fuerza suficiente para sonreír ante su desgracia. Así, solo dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran y se hundía en su tristeza hasta quedarse dormido. Y cuando Sasuke y Sakura regresaran, tendría que volver a levantarse y escucharla suspirar, como siempre, porque él era solo _el mejor amigo_.

– – –

– Vamos, levántate– demandó Sasuke con mal humor

– Déjalo, Sasuke, si se siente mal es mejor dejarlo dormir– dijo Sakura jalando al moreno para sacarlo de la habitación.

– Ya déjalo, ya me desperté– murmuró Naruto aun somnoliento

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó Sakura acercándose

– Bien, bien, solo necesitaba dormir– respondió el rubio desperezándose

– ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo o vienes con nosotros a comer?– preguntó la chica

El rubio sintió el hambre rugir, pero negó con la cabeza al entender el peso que ese _**nosotros**_tenía.

– No, quiero seguir durmiendo un poco más– le dijo simulando un bostezo

– Pero tienes que comer algo

– ¿Te acuerdas cómo unos días atrás era yo quien te decía lo mismo pero tú no me escuchabas?

– Pero esto es diferente, yo estaba en _riesgo _ de enfermar, tú ya has enfermado.

– Ya te dije que no estoy enfermo.

– El cansancio y la falta de hambre pueden ser los primeros síntomas

– Bien, cuando sienta que me arde la garganta y me duela la cabeza te prometo que te dejaré revisarme, pero hasta entonces no quiero que te preocupes

– Claro, ¡esperemos hasta que el virus ya se haya instalado y atacado para buscar una solución!

– No seas dramática

– ¿Has tomado frío?– preguntó sacando su perfil médico

– No.

– ¿Tienes alguna herida que se pudo haber infectado?

– No.

– ¿Desgaste físico?, ¿te has sobrepasado otra vez con los entrenamientos?

– No, te lo prometí.

– ¿Comido algo en mal estado?

– Tampoco.

– ¿Tomado demasiadas píldoras soldado?

– No.

– ¿Has estado con alguien que se haya enfermado, esté enfermo, o se enfermó después?

– No. Lo ves, no hay manera de que esté enfermo.

– Eso son solo causas generales, puedes estar enfermo a pesar de todo eso,

Sakura era muy inteligente, pero en ocasiones cometía uno de los peores errores de un Shinobi, dejaba que sus sentimientos nublaran su perspicacia. Por eso, en esos momentos, su excesiva preocupación hacía Naruto no le dejaba ver el esfuerzo que el rubio hacía para concederle a ella y a Sasuke una cena a solas. _No se da cuenta_, pensó Naruto, _A veces es tan despistada…_

– No me quedaré tranquila hasta que comas algo, prometo que volveremos pronto y podemos ir a algún lugar de comida rápida– siguió insistiendo

– No, vayan ustedes no más, así podrán ir a un buen restaurant y disfrutar de la noche, no se preocupen por mí.

– ¿Y qué tal si te traemos algo aunque sea?– opinó Sasuke

– Sí, es una buena idea, ¿así te quedarás tranquila Sakura-chan?

– Haré el intento.– bromeó la kunoichi

Luego de la pequeña discusión, Sakura se fue a su apartamento a bañarse. Sasuke se acostó en su cama y lanzó una especia de suspiro. Naruto lo miró intrigado, y luego le preguntó

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sakura habló demasiado?-bromeó el rubio.

-Cállate, al menos yo no fingí estar enfermo para no ir a cenar-le respondió

-Je, ¿tú sharingan te lo dijo? Lo siento, no pude resistirme la tentación de darte una cena a solas con ella. Ya sabes, ¿te acuerdas cuando el otro día tiraste todas las botellas de agua y me diste ese vaso de leche salada? Aquí está mi devolución, Uchiha

-Solo tú puedes caer en ese viejo truco, Naruto.

-Vamos, Sakura es una buena chica, solo no la hagas enojar y estarás a salvo

-¿Acaso no estabas enfermo tú? Por qué no te duermes de una vez.

-Jaja, vamos Sasuke, no te enfades. Seguro te encantará la cena.

El Uchiha respondió con un bufido mientras le daba la espalda. No le gustaba para **nada** el hecho de que la idea le _agradara tanto._

**Continuara…**

Awww pobre Naruto, pero no se preocupen, ya le tocara a Sasuke sufrir ñaka ñaka!


	10. Ellos felices, yo fuera

Capitulo 10 "Ellos felices, yo fuera"

**La oscuridad y la soledad siempre han sido mis más grandes y únicas compañeras. Quizás fui demasiado ingenuo al creer que alguna vez alguien podría tener la misma lealtad que ellas tienen hacía mí y también perdurar en el tiempo como ellas. **

Le tomó algunos segundos a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Su cuerpo se resintió cuando quiso incorporarse, no recordaba cuantas heridas tenía, no tuvo tiempo de contarlas en la pelea.

_¿Qué pelea?_

Intentó analizar la situación, no estaba a la intemperie, el ambiente se le hacía familiar. Vendas, había vendas en todo su cuerpo, pero estaban limpias, seguramente fueron repuestas y las heridas ya habían cerrado. Tenía que terminar de despertarse si quería ir a algún lado con todo eso. Se refregó los ojos y se incorporó más suavemente esta vez. Al parecer _no iría a ningún lado_, estaba en el hospital.

_Otra vez en el hospital._

La puerta se abrió, una joven con el protector de Konoha entró en la habitación, seguramente alguna enfermera.

-Buenos día, Sr Uzumaki, espero que ya se sienta mejor-dijo la joven

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?-preguntó el ninja tocando las vendas en su cabeza

-Mmm si no me equivoco, unos 2 días-respondió la chica revisando sus papeles-sí, 2 días.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las dos y media, ¿tiene hambre?

-Sí, un poco.

-Perfecto, ese es un buen síntoma. Enseguida enviaré a alguna de las enfermeras con su almuerzo

_¿Alguna enfermera?_

-¿Quién es usted?-soltó de golpe Naruto.

-Oh, lamento olvidar presentarme. Soy Itai Kirai, su ninja médica a cargo.

_¡No!_

_- _¡¿Pero, y Sakura-chan?!

-¿Quién?

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno, ella siempre ha sido mi...ella siempre me ha curado!

-Lo siento, quizás no se enteró. Haruno-san ya no está en Konoha

-¿Cómo?

-No, ella se ha ido de la aldea con ese tal Usika, Uchina, no recuerdo bien.

-Uchiha…

-Si ese.

_**¡No!**_

_**-**_Pero no se preocupe, Tsunade-sama en persona se ha encargado de instruirme con todo lo que tengo que saber para atenderlo, sobre todo por el Kyubi. Ahora necesito hacerle unas preguntas, ya sabe de protocolo…

_¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? __**¿Por qué?**_

La voz de la kunoichi pasó a segunda plano hasta difuminarse en el silencio. Si antes le pareció que la habitación estaba demasiado iluminada, ahora sentía que había caído en la oscuridad.

¿No era eso lo que siempre quiso?

A Sasuke y Sakura felices, juntos. Lo que Sakura deseaba, lo que Sasuke necesitaba.

_Lo que él temía._

¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan _enfermo_? Cómo si algo le molestara en el interior, no en lo físico, sino más profundo. Un dolor que era muy diferente al de sus heridas. Un dolor que no podía soportar y que no se curaba con ninjutsu médico ni píldoras soldado. Un dolor que creía haber dominado. Un dolor que no era nuevo para él, pero que nunca lo había atacado tan fuerte.

¿Por qué se sentía tan abandonado, solo, tan...?

**Traicionado.**

Era una tontería, si él mismo les dio todas las oportunidades para que estuvieran…_juntos. _ Y ahora que lo estaban la simple idea le hacía sentir que todo su cuerpo temblara.

_¿Y qué pasó con el equipo? ¿Y con el amigos para siempre? _

En menos de un segundo sintió que pasaba del vacío a la furia. Tantas promesas, tanta palabrería sobre la amistad, tantas ideas sin sentido.

_Tantos sentimientos. _

Él creyó que estaba haciendo lo mejor para los tres, estaba seguro de que podría manejar la situación. Si ellos eran felices, ¿por qué él no lo sería? Todo el mundo sabía que Sasuke y Sakura tenían que estar juntos, porque se necesitaban, porque eran perfectos el uno para el otro, porque Sakura era lo que Sasuke necesitaba para terminar de salir de su abismo, y Sasuke siempre fue todo lo que Sakura quiso. Tantos años buscando al Uchiha, siempre por ella, todo lo hizo gracias al impulso de ella. Ella nunca paró, siempre se mantuvo junto a él, animándolo a seguir, cuidándolo y dejándole que él la cuidara.

_Pero ahora no estaban, ninguno de los dos._

Él en el hospital después de alguna pelea ninja y ellos se habían ido a quien sabe a dónde, siendo felices y dejándolo a él atrás. Sin explicaciones ni despedidas, eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-Sr Uzumaki, se siente bien?-preguntó la kunoichi que ya había desistido en sus preguntas.

_No, definitivamente no estaba bien_

Respiración agitada, ritmo cardíaco alterado, el chakra que fluía, ojos rojos, colmillos a la vista, uñas como garras. Esos eran los síntomas, y la kunoichi supo interpretarlos.

-Oh no, el Kyubi-apenas pudo decir Itai antes de correr al cuarto de enfermeras-¡Rápido, busquen a Kakashi Hatake, y avisen a la Hokage! ¡Naruto Uzumaki se esta desequilibrando, el Kyubi está tomando el control!

-¡Hay que evacuar!-gritó una enfermera

_¿Por qué él siempre tenía que ser el bueno?_

Tanto esfuerzo por traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo, tanto sacrificio por ver sonreír al amor de su vida, ¿y que recibía a cambio? Nada. Estar solo otra vez. Sentirse de nuevo como el pobre idiota del que todos se aprovechan. Ya no quería luchar más, si el Kyubi lo llamaba él se entregaría. Para él ya no había equipo, ni lealtad hacía ninguna aldea, ni voluntad de fuego, ni inocentes, ni vida.

_Ya era hora de dejar de jugar a ser el héroe. _

El Kyubi se encargaría de todo, y él podría entrar en un suave letargo parecido a la muerte. Sin dolor, sin celos, sin abandono. Sin sentimientos.

Solo oscuridad. Suave, tranquila, protectora y apacible oscuridad.

_Las pesadillas nunca terminan._

_Las pesadillas siempre te muestran esa realidad que creías no ver. _

_Las pesadillas se vuelven realidad la mayoría de las veces. La gran mayoría. _


	11. Nuestra amistad

Capitulo 11 "Amistad"

_**La confianza es lo primero que se pierde y lo último que se recupera.**_

Sasuke entró al departamento sin hacer ruido, más por costumbre ninja que para no despertar a su amigo. Dejó las bolsas en la heladera y se fue a la habitación. Alzó una ceja al ver que el velador estaba prendido y que Naruto se apoyaba en la ventana. Obviamente, el rubio ya había notado su presencia.

-Pensé que tenías sueño y que ibas a dormir hasta mañana-le preguntó

-Solo tuve una pesadilla-respondió

-¿Otra vez soñaste con serpientes gigantes como cuando tenías 8?

-Sí, algo así. Pero no eran gigantes.

-¿Has considerado un psicólogo? Seguro hay muchos en la ciudad

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso, ¿me han traído algo para comer?

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Mágicamente te volvió el hambre?-dijo el moreno simulando sorpresa

-Sólo necesitaba descansar, dobe.

-Sí, claro, Usuratonkachi. Está en la heladera.

-Gracias.

Ahora era Sasuke el que solo quería dormir. La cena había estado…bien. Era solo que la ausencia de Naruto se había sentido, demasiado para su gusto. No era que solo Sakura y él no pudieran pasarla bien, pero por alguna razón él aún no podía lograr conseguir esa confianza que Naruto y Sakura tenían. Y eso lo molestaba. Lo ponía frenético. Era verdad que él se había ido, que la había _abandonado_ en cierto modo, y que tiempo después cuando se reencontraron hasta quiso atacarlos. Pero lo mismo que le hizo a ella también se lo hizo a Naruto, pero con el rubio seguían siendo tan amigos como antes.

_¿Resentimientos?_

No. Sakura ya no escondía lo que pensaba. Ya no fingía solo para agradarle, Sakura ya había crecido y se mostraba tal como era. Y si a los demás no les gustaba, su problema.

Pero a él si le gustaba. Sakura ya no era la misma niña que él había dejado durmiendo en un frío banco. Y ese cambio le _agradaba._ Sakura Haruno le _agradaba_. Ya no era una molestia que se interponía en su camino, ahora ella tenía su propio camino, y en términos ninjas su aporte era vital para el equipo. Ahora Sakura tenía _habilidades_, seguía siendo inteligente, tenía un excelente ninjutsu médico, era fuerte, y sabía cómo enfrentar una pelea. Ella era la aprendiz predilecta de la Quinta Hokage, y una de las alumnas de Hatake Kakashi. Definitivamente ya no era una molestia, y ya no era dependiente ni de Naruto ni de él. Si Sakura no quisiera estar con él ni si quiera en una misión, se lo haría saber.

_¿Miedo?_

Tampoco. Si Sakura tuviera miedo a otra traición, nunca lo hubiera esperado tanto como lo hizo. De verdad tenía que estar agradecido con la vida, porque a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, le dio dos estupendos amigos. Amigos que supieron entenderlo, que se dieron cuenta que la venganza era muy importante para él. Amigos que entendieron que él los quería alejar porque no podía soportar sentir que los había traicionado, pero amigos que aun así lo siguieron buscando y esperando. Y amigos que hicieron que el deseara volver a Konoha para retribuirle un poco de su gratitud. Naruto y Sakura nunca le pidieron explicaciones.

_Amigos que hicieron soportable su existencia. _

Todo aquel en Konoha que no conociera al equipo siete y siguiera la política conservadora de Danzou, seguramente los odiaría.

Pero todo aquel que sí los conociera y supiera por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, los apoyarían para que pudieran seguir adelante.

Y todo aquel que tuviera al menos un amigo de verdad, los defenderían a muerte.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Lo sé, ha sido demasiado tiempo. Pero escribir las contis de este ff se estaba volviendo más un tortura que una satisfaccion, necesitaba desconectarme un poco. Lo siento, pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta.**


	12. Reflejos ninjas

Capitulo 12 "Reflejos"

**Algunos hombres, les tienen verdadero miedo a las mujeres fuertes, pero otros las ven como una curiosidad que quieren revisar de pies a cabeza**

Llevaban 3 meses en la misión, y todavía no conseguían nada.

Sakura cerró la carta que acababa de escribir, por fin había terminado con todos los papeleos, solo le quedaba darle la carta a Naruto para que la enviara a la Hokage y quedaría libre de responsabilidades por unos días más. La universidad no había sido un gran problemas para ellos, había sido más divertido de lo que pensaban. Se habían tenido que adaptar rápido a la gran ciudad, pero fue más una gran experiencia que una consecuencia.

La pelirrosa se estiró relajándose, puso música y buscó su esmalte de uñas. Una de las ventajas de la ciudad era que como no tenía que estar de pelea en pelea podía dedicarse más a su cuidado personal. Hacía mucho que no veía sus uñas quebradas y llenas de tierra, ni su cabello atacado por ramas y hojas secas.

Todo eso la hacía entrar en un clima de relajación, incluso Naruto había dicho que estaba bastante tranquila últimamente. Y hasta le había dicho que su cabello estaba más suave.

Y ella, por supuesto, se había sonrojada como si fuera un niña pequeña. Siempre se sonrojaba cuando Naruto la elogiaba.

Y con Sasuke también se sonrojaba claro. Bueno, tampoco es que recordaba muy bien la última vez que lo hizo.

Mientras tanto, el apartamento contiguo, Sasuke leía mientras Naruto no dejaba de quejarse.

-No es justo, ya sufrimos bastante con la academia, y también tenemos que sufrir con la universidad!

-Cuál es tu problema ahora, Usuratonkachi-balbuceó Sasuke sabiendo que con las quejas de Naruto no podría leer ni un renglón más.

-Son esos tontos trabajos que nos hacen hacer, son imposibles!

-Es cuestión de sentarse y hacerlos, Naruto.

-¿!Pero por qué tengo que hacerlos!? Por qué si yo ya termine mi tortura cuando por fin me gradué de la academia! Esa vieja, seguro lo hizo a propósito.

-No seas quejoso, Naruto

-Hablando de quejas, no crees que Sakura-chan esta algo diferente?

-En qué sentido.

-No sé, está tan…pacífica. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me golpeó. Como sea, supongo que debemos aprovechar mientras dure, jeje. Oye, ando con ganas de entrenar, vienes?

-Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar.

---

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura-chan!-Llamó una voz al otro lado de los pasillos de la universidad

-Hola, Kirina-chan-saludó la aludida acercándose

-¡Tengo rumores!-canturreó Kirina alisándose su largo cabello azabache

-Me pregunto si habrá algo que te apasione tanto o más que los rumores

-No me vengas con sermones y déjame hablar, porque estos rumores te implican a ti! Pero antes, dime que rituales hacen en tu pueblo para que todos sean tan atractivos

-De que hablas-preguntó Sakura riendo algo nerviosa, temía que quizás alguien que sí era de Chīsai, el pueblo del que supuestamente era originaria, hubiera llegado a la universidad

-Bueno, en realidad no conozco a nadie más de Chīsai, pero ustedes tres superan los estándares! Esos dos chicos que siempre están contigo y que parecen tus guardaespaldas, Kami, tienes que presentármelos.

-¿Hablas de Naruto y Sasuke?

-¡Pero claro! Aunque si alguno de los dos ya está reservado, solo dímelo y te prometo que no los tocaré

-¿Reservados?-repitió la pelirrosa algo sonrojada-pero no, jeje, haz con ellos lo que quieras, aunque no creo que sean de tu tipo.

-Allí en Chīsai les gustan muchos los deportes, ¿eh? Como sea, me estás haciendo desviar de lo que tenía que contar!-siguió hablando Kirina sin parar ni para respirar- ¿Bueno, conoces al capitán del equipo de básquet? Bien, ese chico es realmente un rompecorazones, y adivina en quien se ha fijado! Aunque realmente, Saku-chan, lo más importante para estar con Kirai es no hacerte ningún tipo de ilusión, para ese hombre ninguna mujer es más especial que otra, aunque él te hará sentir que tú eres la más importante.

-Olvídalo, no me interesa ese tipo.

-Saku-chan, no hay mujer que no tenga aunque sea un mínimo interés con Kirai.

-Es un soberbio. Además, tus noticias llegan tarde, ese tonto ya intentó algo conmigo el otro día

-¡¿Tuviste un acercamiento con Kirai y nunca me lo dijiste?! Eso es un golpe bajo, Saku-chan

-Sabía qué harías un escándalo, y no quiero a todo el mundo enterado de ese desagradable encuentro.

-Prometo no decir nada si me cuentas lo que pasó

-Bien, bien. Pero eso es chantaje-acusó la pelirrosa pero la sonrisa de su amiga ni se inmutó-Fue el otro día, antes de la práctica con el equipo de volley. El muy _descarado_ se apareció de la nada y alegando que _evidentemente no podría resistirme_ me dijo que _nos salteáramos los protocolos _y _fuéramos a su apartamento de una vez. _ Es solo un baka sin futuro que ni si quiera se da cuenta cuando la gente lo rechaza. Seguro que ahora piensa que me estoy haciendo rogar o algo así. Te juro que si vuelve con esa actitud lo golpeare tan fuerte en esa cara linda que tiene que ya no se va a animar a hablarle así a una mujer nunca más.

-Al menos admites que es lindo.

-No dije que fuera ciega.

-Sí, eso me deja más tranquila. Pero ya, hablando en serio, ten cuidado, Saku-chan, Kirai no es de lo que se dejen rechazar fácilmente. Aunque no me preocupo, sé que en cualquier caso tú tienes a tus guardaespaldas.

-No necesito ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke para deshacerme de ese baka. Soy una chica fuerte

Kirina quiso reír cuando Sakura flexiono su brazo hacía arriba como alardeando de su musculatura, pero su sonrisa no llegó a terminar de formarse cuando se puso seria de nuevo. Sakura estaba por girar para ver que estaba asustando a su amiga cuando sintió algo en su cintura. Por puro reflejo, en menos de dos segundos ya había girado y había atrapado esa mano que osaba tocarla. Ni Kirina ni Kirai se molestaron en esconder su sorpresa ante tal movimiento defensivo. En seguida soltó la mano de Kirai y se acomodó la blusa avergonzada.

-Que es lo que quieres, Kirai-preguntó con mal humor

-Eso fue… raro, y rápido.-murmuró el joven

-Si, soy rara, que se le va a hacer. Ahora déjame en paz.

-Sabes, esa manera en que te empeñas en rechazarme, y ese tono mordaz te hace ver aun más linda. Y además, seguro que eres tan ágil en la cama como en tu defensa-se mofó el capitán

-¡Pero qué estás insinuando, descarado!-gritó Sakura, conteniendo sus ganas de mandarlo a volar

-Vamos, no te hagas la niña inocente-rió el muchacho pero luego meditó al ver la cara roja de la Sakura-Oh por kami…tú sí eres inocente!

-No, bueno sí, pero yo-…- ¡Eres un descarado!

-No lo puedo creer. ¡Y pensar que iba a encontrarme a una niña en la universidad! Ah, ahora estoy más seguro que en realidad tú no me aborreces. Yo sé, que en realidad tú quieres que te enseñe lo que es vivir. Pero te avergüenzas demasiado como para admitirlo abiertamente. Ay, Sakura Atama, me estas enloqueciendo.

-¡Eres un maldito soberbio!-vociferó la kunoichi, y lo hubiera golpeado si Kirina no la hubiera detenido-yo te voy a enseñar a ti lo que es vivir cuando te saque de tu estúpida burbuja a golpes!

-Una mujer que sabe amenazar, eso es atractivo. Pero no puedes conmigo.

La estaba llamando débil, a ella, a Sakura Haruno. Ya se iba a enterar ese baka quien era ella…

-Lo siento, linduras, pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Atama!

Y con eso se fue. Kirina no estaba tan segura de si el sonrojo de Sakura era de furia o por el coqueteo, pero en esos momentos no se preocupaba por eso.

-No puedo creer que aun seas inocente. Aunque si has dado tu primer beso, verdad?

-¡Pero claro que sí!

-Uhh, cuéntamelo. Él mío fue tan mágico…veras, me gustó el mimos chico durante 3 años hasta que al fin se me dio…

Lo bueno de Kirina, era que siempre hablaba y hablaba y ella podía sentarse a escuchar sin tener que temer que le preguntara algo demasiado comprometedor.

Hubiera sido muy complicado explicarle que su primer beso había sido a sus 14 años, durante una misión ninja. Y lo peor era que había sido con el hijo de su cliente, Tsunade casi la asesina por romper el protocolo.

Y hubiera sido aun más complicado decirle que ese había sido el único de toda su vida.

Pero como dijo Kirina, Kirai no se daba por vencido fácilmente. Su próximo ataque fue cuando salieron de la universidad.

-Aún no puedo creer que seas virgen-le dijo haciendo que ella se detuviera.

-Ay, Kirai, habiendo tantas chicas bonitas en la universidad, ¿por qué tienes que venir a molestarme a mí?

-Supongo que es por curiosidad.

-Oh, sí, eso me hace sentir muy especial.

-También eres sarcástica, eh. Esa es una chica con actitud.

Sakura gruñó molesta, y entonces se pregunto cuando fue que él chico se acercó tanto.

-¡No me toques!-amenazó atrapando la mano de Kirai antes de que llegara a su rostro.

-Sólo quería quitarte una hoja del cabello-se excusó el muchacho mirándola inocentemente con sus ojos marrones.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo ella soltándolo.

-Que fácil caes-susurró él aprisionando su cintura

-Pero qué-..-

-Vamos, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes besar.

-Eres un fanfarrón-musitó Sakura intentando zafarse de la manera más _civil_ posible.

-¡Deja de revolverte!

Sakura entró en pánico cuando se vio dominada por esos brazos que eran más fuertes de lo que esperaba. Y más se escandalizó cuando vio que Kirai pretendía besarla. Una vez más, tuvo un acto reflejo. Se lanzó hacia atrás y liberando una de sus manos le dio vuelta la cara de una abofeteada. Antes de que Kirai pudiera contraatacar, saltó alejándose quizás más lejos y más alto de lo que hubiera debido.

-¡Woha! ¡Nunca me había abofeteado tan fuerte! Realmente creo que me has roto algo.

-No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida-amenazó la kunoichi y ordenado sus cosas empezó a caminar.

-No será tan fácil, lindura!

**Continuara….**

Perdón por la espera.

Lo sé, es un tema típico, pero tiene un punto, lo prometo!


	13. Mis guardaespaldas

Capitulo 13: "Guardaespaldas"

**Y pensar que, aunque nunca te enteraste, casi enloquecimos al saber que estuviste con otro. **

**Y pensar que, aunque siempre decimos que la amistad es más fuerte, imagínate si hubiera sido con uno de nosotros.**

Sakura estaba en su departamento cortando unas zanahorias con más violencia de la normal. Se decía a si misma que no podía dejar que lo ocurrido la afectara tanto, pero tampoco era un detalle menor. No entendía por qué se había escandalizado tanto, solo era un beso…

Y estaba algo preocupada de que quizás si lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte. Estaba segura de que no había usado chakra, pero su fuerza normal habría sido suficiente para lastimarlo. Quizás mañana debería ir a ver como estaba.

¡No, no debía nada! ¡Ese tonto había intentado someterla! Aunque tampoco merecía que le quebraran nada…

En eso, volvió a sentir una mano en su cintura y volvió a reaccionar como en la mañana. Cuando se dio cuenta, había girado en sus talones y aprisionaba la muñeca de su atacante mientras con la otra mano sostenía el cuchillo lista para atacar.

-Solo soy yo, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto temiendo que lo lastimara

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo la joven volviendo a su trabajo de cortar zanahorias avergonzada.

-¿Sucede algo? Estas algo tensa-comentó Naruto mientras por dentro se decía que el periodo de la _Sakura-chan Pacífica_ había terminado.

-No es nada, solo cosas de la universidad.

-Huele rico, ¿nos darás un poco?-preguntó levantando la tapa de una olla.

-Sí, pero en la cena, ahora deja de husmear.

-Segura que no pasa nada, estas algo roja, te sientes bien?

-Me siento perfecta.

La puerta se abrió y alguien entró. Pero antes de Naruto pudiera saludar al recién llegado, un tenedor voló directo a la cara del moreno.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Sasuke sólo levantó una ceja aún sosteniendo el tenedor frente a su rostro.

-Lo siento, lo siento! Es que, bueno, solo no me presten atención ya se me va a pasar.

El teléfono emepezó.

-¿No vas a contestar?-preguntó el rubio

-Traje las cosas que me pediste-dijo Sasuke colocando las bolsas en la mesa

-Gracias, Sasuke, lamento lo del tenedor. Y Naruto, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie-respondió Sakura aterrada de que fuera Kirai.

-¿Sólo lo vas a dejar sonar? Podría ser algo importante

- el contestador se hará cargo

_-¡Saku-chan!-_sonó la voz de Kirina en el altoparlante del teléfono dejando su mensaje-_Maldita tramposa, en donde te escondes! ¡Natsu te vio con Kirai! Un momento me dices que no te gusta y luego vas y lo besas! Tienes que contármelo todo o no te perdonaré. Llámame. No, mejor ven a verme. Estaré en mi casa todo el día, Kyaaa niña tienes que contarme!_

Silencio…

-_Ay, Kirina, que inoportuna eres-_ se dijo Sakura internamente deseando haber atendido.

Silencio…

-¡¿Cómo qué besándote, Sakura-chan?!-gritó Naruto.

-¡No me regañes! ¡No lo besé! Ni si quiera llegó a tocarme, además él tuvo la culpa! Es solo un pobre idiota. Él quiso besarme, pero pude sacármelo de encima, no fue nada-se desesperó la pelirrosa

-Sakura-chan, estamos en una misión, no de vacaciones.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y yo no tengo ningún interés en Kirai! Sólo déjenme resolver este asunto a mí. Ahora váyanse, yo tengo que preparar la cena y no los quiero ustedes dos revoloteando.

-Pero Sakura-chan…-

-No quiero hablar del asunto, Naruto.

La pelirrosa prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de su departamento.

-Con que Kirai…-balbuceó Sasuke

-Si me das media hora puedo conseguir la dirección de ese pobre idiota-propuso Naruto con una sonrisa maligna

-Sakura se va a enojar…-reflexionó Sasuke

-Oh vamos, tu quieres hacerlo tanto como yo. Si no vienes, iré solo

-Bien, pero tendremos que estar de vuelta para la hora de la cena.

-Hecho.

---

-Pero que-…-balbuceó Sakura al ver a Kirai a lo lejos.

El joven notó que lo estaban observando y se acercó a ella algo malhumorado.

-¿Vienes a burlarte?-le preguntó el muchacho.

-Qué diablos te sucedió-exclamó Sakura viendo el labio partido y la mejilla roja del chico

-Ah, ¿esto? Fue un regalo de tus guardaespaldas

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Naruto y Sasuke! _Esos dos, los voy a matar._

_-_No tienes que hacerte la sorprendida, es obvio que tú los enviaste.

-Qué triste que pienses eso de mí-respondió mordaz la pelirrosa pero luego suavizó las facciones tomándose la frente-por Kami, mira como te han dejado…Ay, Kirai, la verdad no sé qué decirte, sé que con una disculpa no arreglo nada, pero no sé qué hacer.

-No, supongo que soy yo quien debe disculparse. Es que, realmente me estas enloqueciendo, Sakura

-No empieces, no estás en condiciones de coquetear

-Buen punto, pero creo que al menos me debes una cita después de lo que tus guardaespaldas me hicieron.

-Punto número uno, tú te lo buscaste. Punto número dos, ¡no son mis guardaespaldas! Y punto número tres, si no quieres más hematomas deja de molestarme

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-río el joven-Que te parece si al menos me das una oportunidad como amigos.

-Ay, Kirai, esas cosas no se piden.

---

Sakura pensó que encontraría a Sasuke y Naruto cuando volviera en la tarde luego de la práctica de volley, pero solo estaba el rubio allí.

-¡Naruto!

-¿De nuevo alterada por cosas de la universidad?-preguntó el rubio aunque sospechaba

-Muy gracioso, se puede saber con qué derecho fueron tú y Sasuke de bravucones con Kirai!

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué más queríamos que hiciéramos? Sabes que estamos en una misión, tú no ibas a escucharnos así que tuvimos que…digamos _asegurarnos_ de que ese chico se alejara de ti

-¡Esa no es excusa! Kirai es solo un chico indefenso, además, ¿2 contra 1?

-Te juro que nos controlamos, no le dejamos ni un solo hueso roto. Además, fue Sasuke el que quiso pelear, yo solo quería ir a intimidarlo un poco…

-Ah sí, ¡ya creo que lo intimidaron!

-Sakura-chan, no te enfades. Además…ese chico solo quería jugar contigo. Y si quiso besarte una vez seguramente lo iba a intentar otra vez-se excusó Naruto con la expresión preocupada

-Ay, Naruto-se enterneció Sakura sentándose junto a él-sabes que yo puedo cuidarme sola

-Lo sé, y no es que no confíe en ti, Sakura-chan, pero yo quiero cuidarte-explicó el rubio mirando la alfombra-y Sasuke-teme también!

-Y siempre lo hacen, pero lo que hicieron estuvo mal. Kirai no merecía eso

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto, Sakura-chan? Dijiste que era un baka

-Tú también eres un baka y no por eso te discrimino.

-Sakura-chan…-empezó a decir Naruto algo serio-dime, acaso tú _si_ quieres que pase algo con ese Kirai.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Cómo se te ocurre eso!

-Es un alivio…-suspiró Naruto

-Eres un dramático.

-Lo siento.

-Ya no te preocupes, voy a guardar las cosas-dijo Sakura levantando las bolsas del supermercado que traía.

Naruto la siguió con la vista.

_¿Sakura-chan, porque siempre me rechazas?_

**Continuara…**

Si, el encabezado es medio raro. Espero que lo hayan entendido, y espero que se con es se vayan dando cuenta de lo que se viene :)


	14. Naruto

Capitulo 14 "Naruto"

_**Siempre hacemos alardes de que nunca dejaremos que lastimen a nuestros amigos, pero qué pasa cuando somos nosotros los que hacemos el daño. Qué pasa cuando estando cerca o estando lejos igual provocamos dolor.**_

El ardor en su cara era directamente proporcional a su gran sonrojo. Naruto, ella, el silencio, la intimidad del ambiente, todo era demasiado quejumbroso. Y Naruto acariciando su cabello con esa mirada que le hacían tener ganas de abrazarlo hasta saber que ya estaba bien, sentía que estaba por colapsar.

Entonces surgió la pregunta que siempre la atormentaba, ¿realmente podía ella permitirse ese tipo de lujos?

Girando sobre sus talones se apresuró hacía el refrigerador guardando las verduras de la mesada.

_Rechazado…_

_-_Sakura-chan, ¿me tienes miedo?-preguntó Naruto algo sombrío

El sol estaba bajando y la luz natural empezaba a escasear.

-No-respondió la pelirrosa sin pensarlo, deteniéndose frente a la heladera

-¿Entonces por qué me rechazas?

…_¿Rechazado?_

Sakura, aún dando la espalda, sonrió lúgubremente ante la pregunta

-¿Es así como lo ves, Naruto?

Su único miedo era no poder darle a Naruto todo lo que él le daba.

Pero hacerlo sentir rechazado era lo último que quería hacer, odiaba pensar que lo estaba lastimando _más de lo necesario_.

Además, tampoco era del todo cierto. Tenía que admitir que a ella Naruto _no le era indiferente. _

Pero no quería arriesgarse a darle una oportunidad y terminar destrozándolo, porque ella sabía que eso solo traería problemas.

Mas aún así no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atreverse a alejarlo, no quería perderlo. Aunque eso fuera lo más egoísta que podría hacer.

Y también estaba, Sasuke.

Todo era tan diferente de cuando tenían 12 años, ya no eran niños, ni eran adultos.

Hacerle tanto daño a Naruto con ese juego de no te quiero pero te quiero no era algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa, pero era su única opción disponible. Ciertamente, ya no sabía quién era ella, ni que eran Naruto y Sasuke para ella.

Su cara se acongojó al sentir algo cálido en sus hombros, eran los brazos de Naruto rodeándola desde atrás. Conocía esa sensación de paz que sentía cuando Naruto hacía eso. Amaba esa sensación. Odiaba amar esa sensación.

Odiaba sentirse tan segura con Naruto.

Odiaba no saber qué hacer, cuál cara fingir.

Odiaba ver la tristeza de Naruto cuando ella se revolvía para soltarse.

Pero esa vez no se revolvió. Esa vez giró y se aferró al ahora completo abrazo. Quizás Naruto tenía razón y estaba asustada, pero no de él, si no de lo que podía hacerle a él si no calculaba bien sus pasos. Sólo quería un momento de tranquilidad.

-Ya no te entiendo, Sakura-chan-musitó el rubio dejándose inundar por el aroma de la muchacha-en ocasiones te comportas tan arisca, y en otras siento como si estuvieras a punto de llorar.

-Es solo una etapa, lo prometo-respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-Sólo quisiera saber que te sucede…

-Yo también quisiera, Naruto, yo también.

-Acaso… ¿podría ser que hay algún chico que ponga a Sakura-chan en este estado?

-¿Eh?

-Quizás, algún chico esté confundiendo a Sakura-chan

Solo escuchando su voz Sakura sabía que Naruto sonreía. Y también sabían que esos ojos azules caían en una mueca de tristeza.

…_Naruto-baka…_

-Quizás por eso Sakura-chan se ve tan asustada a veces.

-Naruto… ¿te enojarás si no te cuento que me sucede?

-Sí, pero supongo que aún así no me lo contarás.

-Supones bien.

Estaban tan compenetrados en su pequeño momento, que no sintieron aquella presencia acercarse. Ni escucharon los pasos en el pasillo. Ni se fijaron en el picaporte moviéndose. Y sólo se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke cuando este ya había tenido una vista detallada de la escena.

Y es aquí, donde los problemas empiezan.

Porque en el mundo shinobi, la vida misma es vista como una batalla ninja. Y eso incluye al amor.


	15. Sasuke

**Capitulo 15 "Sasuke"**

**La mayoría de las veces, ni si quiera nosotros mismos podemos ver nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Y la mayoría de las veces, pero esa razón terminamos lastimando a alguien.**

De un momento a otro había pasado de estar pasando un extrañamente agradable momento con Naruto a buscar por toda la ciudad a Sasuke.

Fue ella quien lo encontró, estaba sentado en unos bancos.

-¿Sasuke?-lo llamó

Sasuke casi salta de su asiento al escucharla tras de él.

-Por Kami, Sasuke, te hemos estado buscando por todos lados!-dijo la pelirrosa acercándose.

-Lo siento. Pensé que…bueno, no los quise interrumpir. Así que preferí irme a hacer un poco de investigación. Para la misión, ya sabes.-explicó él

-Sasuke, tu Sharingan…

-Oh, no me di cuenta que estaba activado.-dijo él devolviendo el negro a sus ojos.

El silencio se interpuso entre ellos por unos segundos.

-Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos volver. Naruto está en las entradas a la ciudad, si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo y tú ve a los apartamentos, has de estar helado después de estar tanto tiempo fuera.

-No está bien, voy contigo.

Sasuke se levantó, pero no avanzó. Algo estaba pasando por su mente, y era algo tan importante que estaba ocupando toda su atención. Sakura se giró, pensando que él la seguía, pero al no escuchar pasos tras de ella se detuvo. Lo llamó, pero él no respondió. Volvió a intentar, pero nada. Solo a la tercera vez el moreno le habló

-Sakura, tú… ¿quieres a Naruto?

Quizás fue una forma muy directa de preguntarlo, pero no encontró otra forma de decirlo.

- … sí, claro, que lo quiero.

-No, Sakura-dijo él viendo que la chica no entendía su punto, o más bien lo evadía- me refiero a si lo amas.

-Bueno…Sasuke-empezó a balbucear-amar es algo muy fuerte para usarlo tan libremente.

-Pero sí sientes algún tipo de atracción hacía él, algo que con el tiempo podría ser algo más.

-Quizás.

-¿Crees que lo ames como decías amarme a mi cuando éramos niños?

Justo cuando creía que la situación no podía ser más incómoda, la bomba caía. Sakura se aclaró la garganta con miles de pensamientos corriendo en su cabeza. Que decir, que hacer. Cómo actuar para no herir a nadie, evitando mentir pero sin exponerse demasiado sobre sus sentimientos.

-Lo que sentí por ti sí fue algo muy fuerte, lo sabes. Pero creo que era muy pequeña, y no puedo compararlo con mi forma de pensar y de concebir las cosas de ahora.

Silencio.

-Vamos a buscar a Naruto, ya es muy tarde-musitó al fin el muchacho.

Sasuke empezó a caminar hasta adelantarse.

-Sé que no te he dado ninguna respuesta concreta-dijo Sakura empezando a caminar-lo siento.

-Está bien. Si tú misma no tienes explicaciones, como podrías dármelas a mí.

Sakura se quedó quieta por un momento. La claridad la golpeó como un espasmo dentro de su cabeza.

No, ella no sabía que sentía. Y quizás no quisiera saberlo.

Pero Sasuke y Naruto estaban esperando respuestas.

Porque quizás, Sasuke y Naruto estaban decidiendo cuales serían sus movimientos en base a sus respuestas.

Pero al final, ello los había dejado aún más confundidos de lo que ella estaba.

Problemas. Muchos problemas.

Miró hacía adelante y vio la espalda de Sasuke caminando unos pasos delante de ella. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Decepcionado?

¿Y ellos qué sentían? ¿Qué era ella para Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Seguiría siendo la Sakura-chan de Naruto y la molestia de Sasuke? ¿Sería que ellos si estaban seguros de sus sentimientos y por eso esperaban una decisión de ella?

De pronto sintió ganas de derrumbarse allí mismo. De llorar, de golpear el suelo y las paredes, de preguntar un porque a los cuatro vientos como si alguien fuera a responder. Se dio cuenta de que tan triste era su historia, el equipo 7 era un verdadero desastre. Un huérfano de nacimiento que poseía un monstruo incontrolable en su interior y que era perseguido por la asociación criminal más peligrosa, un heredero de un clan extinto que presenció la muerte desde la infancia y que estaba marcado por la venganza, y una kunoichi sin familia ni legado que la respalde y que se dedicaba a jugar con los sentimientos de dos de las personas que más quería.

Pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte, ¿no? Ahora que había encontrado el problema, tenía que encontrar una solución. Y el primer paso para hacerlo era mantener firme y no dejar ver que por dentro se desarmaba en preguntas y dudas. Siguió caminando sin pensar en nada, ya no quería darle vueltas al asunto hasta que no estuviera sola y pudiera gritar, patalear y lloriquear todo lo que quisiera.

Y por no pensar en nada, no respondió cuando Sasuke le preguntó si estaba bien, ni cuando Naruto se preocupó por su palidez. Solo balbuceó algo como un _No, no, volvamos, _y siguió caminando. Ninguno habló en el trayecto de vuelta. Sasuke y Naruto también parecían estar pensando en nado, con Sakura entre medio como si fuera una barrera. Lastima que era una barrera una cabeza más baja que ellos, y fácilmente los dos muchachos podría haberse lanzado alguna mirada inquisidora. Pero nadie se miró, solo caminaron y respiraron hasta llegar e irse directamente a su camas, se pasaron por alto la cena.


	16. Sakura

Capitulo 16 "Sakura"

**Corre. **_**Corre**_**. Donde corras te seguiré. **

**Escóndete. Donde te escondas yo estaré.**

_Que no me vean._

Cerró los ojos cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos en un gesto de autoprotección. Estaba acurrucada bajo una mesa en medio de la oscuridad, la puerta bien cerrada.

_Que no me escuchen_.

Intentó acallar sus sollozos sin estar realmente segura de porque lloraba. Temblaba y transpiraba, quizás del miedo, quizás de tanto correr. Sintió unos paso acercarse por el pasillo. Cada pisada parecía retumbar en todo su cuerpo.

_Que no me encuentren._

-¡Sakura!-la llamaba Sasuke, yendo de un lado al otro.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritaba Naruto, sus voz parecía un poco más desgarraba.

_No estoy aquí, no estoy aquí. Que no lo sepan ellos. _

-¡Sakura-chan, dónde estás!

Se acurrucó un poco más si eso era posible. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que controlar sus emociones, y su chakra.

-¡Sakuraa!

El picaporte giró y la luz comenzó a filtrarse débilmente. Un par de ojos azules registraron la habitación.

-¿Sakura-chan?

_Que no me vea._

Los ojos siguieron buscando entre la oscuridad. Y en el momento en que se fijaron en el lugar donde ella estaba, sintió verdadero pánico. No estaba segura de que en verdad la hubiera visto en un principio, pero luego de que liberara todo su chakra por el terror sabía que ahora sí la había notad.

-¿Sakura-chan, por qué estás asustada?

-¡No te acerques!

-¿Estás asustada de mí, Sakura-chan?

-No…no sé-contestó entre sollozos-¿lo estoy?

-¿Por qué…habrías-de-_no_?

La voz de Naruto se empezó a entrecortar, como si hubiera interferencia.

Sakura dio un salto de susto, de repente tenía mucho frío y no se había dado cuenta en qué momento toda la luz se había ido, ¿había Naruto cerrado la puerta? Pero a pesar de estar sumidos en la oscuridad, los ojos azules de Naruto seguían brillando como si estuvieran frente al sol.

Esperen un momento, ya no eran azules. Ahora eran rojos. La pupila se alargó y sintió un rugido.

-Entonces, ¿estás asustada de mí, Sakura-chan?-preguntó de nuevo el rubio, pero esta vez su voz se entremezclaba con el gruñido del Kyuubi.

Quiso gritar y no pudo. Quiso correr y tampoco pudo. Solo podía llorar.

-Na…Naruto?-fue todo lo que pudo susurrar.

-No-respondió.

Sintió que el viento soplaba a pesar de que estaban dentro de una habitación. Cuando volvió a enfocar su vista en los ojos del Kyuubi, notó que ahora tenían 3 comillas a su alrededor. La pupila volvió a ser redonda y ahora era el sharingan quién la acechaba.

-Sasuke…!-siseó la pelirrosa

-¿Asustada?-murmuró Sasuke.

.

.

.

Un sueño. Un extraño y bizarro sueño donde ella se escondía de Sasuke y Naruto.

¿Solo un sueño en verdad?

¿O habrá sido la voz de sus sentimientos?


	17. Bum

Capitulo 17:"Bum"

**Y cuando el mundo está derrumbándose, te acuerdas de que en el final lo único que importa es la amistad. El resto puede esperar.**

Se llevó una mano a la frente y la sintió más tibia de lo normal. ¿Fiebre?, no, solo debía ser el calor, y el haber dormido mal seguramente ayudó a su dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos se concentraron en la ventana mientras su mente revivía los frescos recuerdos del desayuno de esa mañana.

Naruto preparó los cafés, Sakura las tostadas y Sasuke las frutas. Tuvieron una charla amena, rieron un poco y bostezaron otro, y luego limpiaron todo con más charlas y risas.

Fue un desayuno normal. Cómo si el día anterior Naruto nunca hubiera preguntado _indirectamente_ si ella amaba a alguien, como si no hubieran compartido un abrazo que hizo que su corazón fuera más rápido de lo que debería provocarle un amigo, como si Sasuke jamás hubiera malinterpretado la situación, como si él Uchiha no le hubiera preguntado por sus sentimientos sin que ella pudiera darle un respuesta, como si en la noche no hubiera podido dormir porque la realidad por fin le había caído sobre la cabeza: todo su equipo se derrumbaba por su incapacidad de entender sus _propios_ sentimientos.

_Regla nro 25: No importa la situación, un shinobi debe mantener las emociones de lado, debe hacer de la misión su prioridad y debe poseer un corazón que nunca muestre lágrimas.___**Maldición.**

La misión era un destre. El equipo era un desastre. Ella misma era un desastre.

Prendió la televisión, solo para distraerse, ni si quiera se molestó en fijarse en que canal estaba. Ya hacía dos horas que Sasuke y Naruto se habían ido a la universidad, pero todavía le quedaban otras dos horas antes de que le tocaran clases a ella. Decidió emplear su tiempo poniéndose al día con algunas tareas y así estuvo durante media hora hasta que la televisión le llamó la atención: Fue la imagen de la universidad en la pantalla. Miro de cerca y vio algo negro flotando alrededor.

-_Repetimos, noticia de último momento. Ha habido una explosión en la facultad de abogacía. Las fuerzas de seguridad ya están en movimiento, el hospital local ha puesto todo sus recursos a disponibilidad mientras los bomberos pelean por controlar el incendio desatado. Aún no se sabe nada de las víctimas, pero se estiman…._

La voz de la reportera se fue apagando bajo el sonido de sus latidos. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba corriendo haciendo el edificio en llamas que podía ver desde los techos, no había nadie en las calles a esas horas, y la adrenalina le hacía ir tan rápido que estaba segura que nadie la vería. Y si la veían, _que demonios_, había cosas más importantes. A unos 300 metros tuvo que bajar a la calle y correr a una velocidad normal, la gente empezaba a amontonarse alrededor de la escena mientras la policía intentaba hacer espacio para las ambulancias y los camiones de bomberos. Buscó con la mirada en un paneo rápido pero no encontró ninguna cara conocida. Siguió buscando en cada rincón.

No estaban. **No estaban por ningún lado**_**.**__ ¿Cómo podían no estar?_

El fuego le llegó a la nariz mientras escuchaba algunos gritos a lo lejos. _Concéntrate, Sakura. _Podía sentir sus latidos en las palmas de sus manos. ¿Y si habían quedado dentro? Tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar. _Muy bien,_ se dijo a sí misma, _yo puedo, solo tengo que ser rápida, muy rápida. _Flexionó sus rodillas preparándose para saltar, pero antes de que pudiera tomar su última bocanada de aire una mano se aferró a su muñeca.

-¡¿Pensabas _entrar_?! ¡¿Pensabas meterte _ahí _dentro sin ante asegurarte que la estructura sea segura?! ¡El lugar podría colapsar en cualquier momento!-le gritó una voz felizmente conocida mientras la arrastraba a un callejón

-¡Naruto! –fue su respuesta de alivio mientras se dejaba llevar

-Deberías tener un poco más de fe en nosotros, Sakura-le dijo Sasuke cuando llegaron a él en el final del callejón

-¡Es que no los encontraba por ningún lado! Qué esperaban, que me acercara a un bombero y le dijera _Am, señor, mis amigos quizás estén dentro, uno probablemente tenga sus ojos anormalmente rojos y al otro le debe flotar chakra rojo alrededor a estas altura, ¿sabe lo que es el chakra, no?_

_-_Por lo menos podrías haberte preocupado por asegurarte que al aire sea respirable ahí dentro antes de lanzarte de cabeza a un incendió-la volvió a reprender Naruto.

-Nos estábamos escondiendo-le explicó Sasuke.

-¿De qué? –preguntó la pelirrosa

-Saben de nosotros-indicó el rubio-los otros shinobis, los que tenemos que investigar.

-La explosión estaba destinada a nosotros

-Pero se suponía que solo era una banda de pandilleros desertores, no una banda de terroristas

-Son más que eso. Son unos desquiciados-respondió Naruto-Pero nos subestimaron, creyeron que una pequeña bomba nos haría caer. Tsk…

-¡Pusieron en peligro a gente inocente por nosotros!-exclamó la kunoichi

-Por eso digo, _desquiciados. _

-Maldición…-murmuró ella procesando la información. Movió la cabeza como si se hubiera acordado de algo-tenemos que ayudar. Tenemos que entrar y sacar a las victimas

-Sí, eso se vería muy normal.

-No importa si es normal o no, Sasuke, esto es _nuestra_ culpa!

-Sakura, no podemos entrar, es peligroso y pone nuestra cobertura en riesgo.

-¡Pero hay gente inocente ahí adentro!

-Y si nosotros entramos solo generaremos más peligro. Esa gente hizo esto para deshacernos de nosotros, si nos ven van a atacarnos y eso pondrás a más inocentes en la línea de fuego-sentenció Sasuke con esa mirada fría que siempre ponía para las misiones.

-Por ahora solo podemos confiar en las fuerza de seguridad y escondernos-le dijo Naruto un poco más cálido.

-De acuerdo…

Sakura aceptó sin atreverse a girarse a mirar el humo que se asomaba por el cielo. _Tanta gente inocente. _

-Vamos, debemos ir por nuestras cosas luego por los bastardos que hicieron esto-anunció Naruto.


End file.
